The Secret Lives of Babs and Butler Boy
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: "Miss Fine, you're no Niles. You don't know everything that goes on in this house." What secrets have C.C. and Niles have been hiding from the world and how did his heart attack change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by two lines from the episode "Fran's Gotta Have It." This fanfic goes from before Fran entered the Sheffield's house and ends a little after Niles has his heart attack. Warning, the time line goes from past to present...so that's all I have to say so far. Enjoy.**

Fran Fine, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black and white yin and yang shirt, walked into the kitchen. She saw C.C. Babcock open the white door and come into the kitchen from the living room. The blonde woman mindlessly stroked the brown feathers of Niles's feather duster. "Oh Miss Babcock," Fran said sympathetically to the woman acting like a lost puppy. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" the brunette woman asked handing C.C. a green mug while smiling sweetly.

"That's not coffee, that's gravy!" C.C. said after taking a sip from the green mug. "Oh thank you, Nanny Fine. I miss him so much." The blonde woman adorned in a yellow suit and beret holding the feather duster to her chest. She sat down as Nanny Fine elaborated her original plan to make a high baller in a dribble cup, except it was too messy and the kids were out for the day.

"I know everyone thought Niles and I hated each other," C.C. confided in the brunette rubbing her shoulder, "But that's the only way I can have a relationship. When you get to know me, I'm not a well woman."

Fran patted the woman's arm softly, "I know, I know," she said.

"And look, you're being so sweet," C.C. continued, "I really should find a way to repay you, but I won't. That's just not who I am." Fran looked down at the woman before slipping into a chair beside her. The brunette was aware that Niles's heart attack was more emotional traumatizing for C.C. than anyone else in the household. Instead of working constantly, she kept a watchful eye on Niles during visiting hours. Fran couldn't help feeling pity for the woman stroking Niles's featherduster.

"Ummm...Miss Babcock, can I ask you a personal question?" Fran asked nervously. She didn't know how biding their friendship was. In light of current events, C.C. was more open about her emotions, but Fran didn't know if she would answer personal questions involving the producer and the butler.

C.C. looked at the brunette then back at the feather duster in her hands. "I guess," she responded as she mindlessly stroked the brown feathers as she wished the aroma of Niles's cooking would fill the kitchen.

"Do you like Niles?" Fran asked. C.C. bit her lip to keep a gigantic smile from forming on her face and shuffled her feet on the black and white tile floor. "Aww, Miss Babcock," Fran happily responded,

"I know everyone thinks I like Maxwell," C.C. explained taking a deep breath as she wondered what barb Niles would throw if he was in the room. "but...oh why am I telling you this?" She looked at the confused woman with huge hair as the need to explain her facade filled her bones. She nervously crossed her legs as the debate, of whether to tell Fran, distracted the woman.

"Miss Babcock," Fran said inquisitively, "What's going on?" She got out of her chair and walked over to the island. She pulled two green coffee cups out of the dishwasher before filling them with fresh coffee. She walked over to the kitchen table and placed on the table and handed the other to C.C. Babcock.

She grasped the empty cup before taking a sip of the warm brown liquid inside of it. She knew Nanny Fine was genuinely sweet and a good person. Even Niles trusted the brunette, who wore skin-tight clothing, with his secrets unless it involved celebrites. "Alright," the blonde woman growled, "If you tell anyone, including that blonde bobblehead friend of yours, you will rue the day you ever opened your mouth."

"Is that a threat, Miss Babcock?"

"No, it's a promise?"

Fran replied, "Okay, I won't tell anyone. I will take this secret to my grave."

C.C. took a deep breath and pensively looked at the feather duster. "Okay, no one knows about this except Niles and me." Her blue eyes glistened as she desperately searched for the correct words. "It all began twenty years ago when I arrived at the Sheffield doorstep for a job interview."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope I live up to your expectations. Anyways, now most of this chapter (the part in first person) is in C.C.'s point a view. So read, love and review.**

I wasn't the same C.C. you know now. I had brown hair that fell to the middle of my back, and I wore a pair of black thick framed glasses. There I was on the doorstep of the Sheffield mansion for an interview. I nervously rang the doorbell and man with dazzling blue eyes and golden brown hair opened the door. "Hello, hello," I said controlling my voice in order to hide my fear. "I'm C.C. Babcock, and I'm here for a job interview with Maxwell Sheffield." As he took my long red coat, Sara rushed downstairs.

"C.C., darling," She greeted her hazel eyes twinkling. Her short blonde hair and perfect pearly smile seemed brighter in the mansion than when we graduated from NYU. "You look fabulous. I'm so glad you considered our offer." She placed her delicate hands on the man's shoulder as he seemed to be examining me. "This is Niles, our butler, but he's like a brother to my darling Maxwell. You and Niles are going to love each other." Before I could say anything, Maxwell Sheffield entered the room as he heard his wife rambling.

The tall man with jet black hair adjusted his tie. Sara grabbed my hand before dragging me in front of her husband and winked at me. "Hello, I'm C.C. Babcock," I introduced myself unsure if he remembered me as being one of Sara's bridesmaids. I pulled out my hand as the man quickly shook mine as he grinned at his wife.

"Yes, I remember. You're Sara's best friend," he said warmly, "Well, let's go to the office, and see if you're qualified to work for me." Before I knew it, I was sitting on the leather green loveseat being question about my education and what I learned from my father and his work. Of course, growing up as a socialite, I knew all the right people and who had money and was willing to spend money. Finally, he announced that I had the job as his secretary and that I needed to be at the mansion at eight a.m., Monday morning.

I stood up from the couch and shook his hand graciously. "Thank you, Mr. Sheffield. You won't regret this decision, I promise." I happily left the door; however, Niles had been listening by the door. Opening the wooden door, the door slammed on the poor man's face. Sara had been leaning against the wall across the door, eagerly awaiting results.

"So?" she asked taking my hands in hers. Her pleading hazel eyesat bore into mine as a smirk formed on my face.

"What do you think?" I replied with a smile that indicated that I got the job. Sara embraced me in a hug before emmitting a squeal of joy.

"Then you must stay for dinner," Sara insisted as she pulled me into the living room. Niles followed and watched us sit down on the cream colored couch.

"I couldn't," I replied modestly.

"Shall I leave her food in a bowl outside or on the floor?" Niles asked sarcastically. Normally, I would have been offended if someone insulted me like that, but I felt my competitive side arise. I crossed my legs and smirked as I watched the confidence slip off his face. As his nervousness became more apparent, my confidence rose. He was like a boy that was mean to a girl because he felt intimidated by some difference.

"That's rich coming from you, janitor shaped like a drum," I growled. Although he isn't fat now, he was at least fifty pounds heavier when I met him. As I excused myself to the bathroom, I noticed Sara was giggling and Niles's jaw hit the floor. I figured he didn't expect my rapier wit to come out in the first hour of knowing me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard his baritone voice say in disbelief. I bit my bottom lip to hide my smile, but they couldn't see my face with my backed turned anyways. I found the bathroom and turned on the light.

"I told you, you were going to love her," I heard Sara reply before I closed the door to the bathroom.

Although Niles didn't usually eat with the married Sheffield couple, Sara insisted that he eat with us. As I ate my salad, I observed the relationship between my best friend and the producer. He was attentive to her, and her eyes were constantly meeting his. They shared smiles and laughs; thus, giving me hope in finding a man that I could do that with. Sara stood up, and Niles and I nervously looked at one another. "Today has brought us wonderful things," she announced as if she was starting a speech, "C.C. now works for my darling husband, and I have big news. I'm pregnant!" Maxwell leapt out of his seat to kiss his wife firmly on the lips and give her a huge hug.

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!" Niles gushed earning an appreciative glance from the couple. That's when I knew him being a butler didn't matter to me. His vibrant personality and loyalty made him more interesting than the boring, stuffy butlers my mother used to hire. Needless to say, I was intrigued.

"Congratulations," I said knowing Sara was going to be a fantastic mother.

Fran's voice rang through the kitchen, "So was it love at first sight?" Her head laid in her hands and her elbows were pressed to the kitchen table. Her bright brown eyes glistened with delight and interest.

C.C. shook her head before chuckling. "Not that I am aware of, but I was definately interested." She looked down at her feather duster and smiled as she remembered how she fell for her butler boy.

"Tell me, how ya' fell for him," Fran squeaked intrigued by the unusual love story.

C.C. leaned against the back of the chair. "I'm getting there, but there are events that took place before _that._"

"Like what?" Fran snorted as Maxwell Sheffield entered the kitchen. He began scouring the room for tea bags. Without Niles to brew him a fresh cup of tea, he had to locate tea bags and boil water. Neither of which, he ever had to do for himself ever. "I got it, Mr. Sheffield," Fran said getting out her chair and got the tea bags out of the pantry.

Maxwell muttered, "Thank you, Miss Fine" before he left the kitchen. He didn't notice that C.C. was in the kitchen and he might have interrupted the conversation between the two women. Once Fran put water in the kettle and started the stove, she took her seat by Miss Babcock.

The blonde woman smirked as Fran beckoned her to continue her story. "Well,he got my coat as I was about to leave, he told me not to suck his blood in the middle of the night, and I retorted that his blood probably tasted like clorox. Between his laugh and his boyish grin, our zinger began, and he loved our little game."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I had grandparents visiting, work, and writer's block. I finally have a chapter for you though!**

About four months as working as Maxwell's secretary, I gained the feeling of self-suffiency. Furthermore, Niles and I had grown closer. There were many days that Sara dragged Maxwell to a parenting class, or she wanted to get more of the nursery worked on; thus, she put Maxwell to work. Usually, if I didn't have phone calls to make or contacts to deliver to the theatre, I would find Niles in the kitchen and keep him company.

One day, I was watching him make an angel food cake, because Sara was having a dire craving for the desert. Maxwell was at a business meeting with some future investors, and Sara was having lunch with an old friend of hers. While Niles was putting the cake in the oven, the phone began to ring, and neither of us wanted to answer it. "You're the secretary," Niles said pointing to the ringing phone. "Go do your job."

I leaned against the island and grinned innocently. "But that's only in the office, you're on duty in the kitchen," I protested slightly pouting. Niles sighed as he picked up the white cordless phone off the counter.

"Hello, Sheffield residence," he answered dutifully. He scowled as he pulled the phone from his ear. "It's for you," he said handing me the phone. The feeling of dread made me frightened to touch the phone, but I grabbed it calmly. Niles's blue eyes met mine, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hello, this is C.C. Babcock," I said into the phone.

"C.C., darling," a familiar detached voice oozing with fake affection responded, "It's your mummy." My jaw dropped as my head turned to Niles. I sat in one of the kitchen chairs. My hands began shaking so violently that I have no idea how the phone stayed in my hand. Her voice continued, "I ran into your friend, Sara, at the Russian Tea Room. She says you're working as a secretary?" I could imagine her pale blue eyes flicker like lights in a haunted building. Her usual grimace was tightened in disdain. She was appalled by me having a job, and her cold tone in her voice made that apparent.

"Yes," I replied trying to make my voice as cold as hers, "I figured I'd put my business degree to good use."

My mother grunted. She had never approved of my going to college, and she certainly didn't agree with me doing secretary work. "Need I remind you," the woman's voice growled in disgust, "You are a Babcock and a woman. We don't work." I rolled my eyes as I impatiently crossed my legs.

"Need I remind you," I retorted, "That you are only a Babcock by marriage, and you and daddy divorced; so these standards don't belong to Babcocks, but your own psycho standards." Of course, my words infruriated my mother. She began threatening to disown and disinherit me. She threatened to destroy my reputation and anyone close to me. After her attempts to scare me into behaving, I asked, "Is there anything that might allow you to reconsider your posistion?"

"I'd like to meet your boss. Perhaps, I could come over for dinner.

"That can be arranged, bye mummy." I quickly put the phone on the reciever on the kitchen counter. I closed my eyes in attempts to calm down although I felt like screaming. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Niles looking at me in curiousity and worry reflecting in his small smile and eyes.

"Are you okay? He asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh the wicked witch of the west called," I replied sarcastically. "Apparently, I will be cursed if I don't return those damn ruby red slippers." He chuckled as he gave my shoulders a squeeze. He got his angel food cake out of the oven and put it on the island.

"So what does she want?" Niles asked.

I hesistated before answering. "Well, she wanted me to quit working here," I said pausing as Niles shook his head and frowned. He mumbled something under his breath before beckoning me to continue. "Then, she wants to have dinner here."

"I'm sure that can be easily arrange, but I don't know if she'll survive the dinner," he chuckled. I could tell he did not want to serve her, and I couldn't blame him. Through the four months of friendship, I had told him all her philosophies on women's roles, "domestics" as she called them, and how she treated me as a child.

"But whatever will I do without you?" Niles whined in attempts to make me laugh, "We've always been bitter and unappreciated together." As he began making the frosting, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I know," I replied soothingly, "but it will only be for an evening, and she'll be gone." I saw some frosting, and resisted the urge to lick it off his face. He smirked and I let go of his waist and moved beside him as I heard the front door open. A few moments later, Sara and Maxwell entered the kitchen.

"Oh Niles," Sara gushed, "this cake looks amazing. I can't wait to have a slice." The woman turned her attention to me after she admired the white frosting that was being added to the cake. "Oh, C.C., I saw your mother today."

"Yeah, I know. She called."

"I'm sorry," Sara squeaked, "Is she terribly angry with you? I know she hates the idea of you working. She nearly broke her fork when I told her you were working here."

"Well," I answered, "She wants to have dinner here." I could feel goosebumps as her request exited my mouth.

"Well," Maxwell butted into the conversation. He wrapped an arm around Sara's waist. "We would love to have your mother over for dinner. How does tommorow night sound?"

I groaned wishing that they were completely opposed to the idea. "Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, "I will call the she-devil tonight."

The next day, I entered the Sheffield mansion through the back door. The door lead into the kitchen, where Niles was making a pot of coffee. "How do I look?" I asked turning around. My hair was in a low bun. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a brown vest over a white blouse. I bit my lip as I stood still while Niles, observing me, walked around me.

"Not bad," he replied, "for witch spawn."

"Thanks."

Normally, I wouldn't have volunteered to run errands for Maxwell and his wife. He either told me where to go and what to do, or I stayed behind to hang out with Niles. That day, I had to get out of the house. I didn't mind delivering paperwork and contracts. I didn't mind answering the phone except I kept expecting my mother to call.

Sometime that evening, I heard the doorbell. Niles would answer the door and my mother would sneer about him not doing his job properly. He would take her white fur coat and hang it up in the closet although he was making a mental note to burn it. She would ask for a glass of wine, and he would mumble a sarcastic remark while he was in the kitchen. He would bring her a glass of wine before going to retrieve me in the office. Once he peeked his head through the office door, I knew my mother, B.B. Babcock, had arrived. "Miss Babcock, he announced, "your mother has arrived."

I closed the office door and followed the butler into the hallway. "She didn't send her flying monkeys after you, did she?" I joked meeting his blue eyes. Something in his face revealed that he hated my mother. I gave his hand a squeeze before he lead me to my doom.

There she was, sitting in a cream colored chair. She had dyed platinum blonde hair and cold pale blue eyes. Her mouth was forever in a grimace and her hands were neatly folded in her lap. She wore a long black skirt and a grey cashmere sweater. "C.C., darling, good to see you," she said nonchalantly.

"Hello, mother," I responded bitterly. There was a pregnant silence after my greeting until Sara bounded downstairs.

"Hello, B.B." she greeted, "Maxwell has some work to finish before he joins us. Shall we wait with you in here?"

"You know," my mother purred handing the glass to Niles," There is something I would like to discuss with Maxwell." Sara and I looked at one another nervously. I grabbed the glass in Niles's hand and finished off the wine. I didn't want to know what my mother had planned, and Sara was too afraid to ask why my mother wanted to talk to her husband. Niles obediantly lead my mother to Maxwell, while Sara and I rushed to the kitchen. When Niles appeared, we pressed the red button on the intercom. I could never forget what I heard at the time.

"Maxwell Sheffield," my mother mused, "I would like to be a permanent investor in your plays."

"Gladly," Maxwell beamed.

My mother continued as if the man had never spoken, "However, if I do so. You must do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"Watch after C.C. for me. She isn't aware of who the people she hangs around with might affect her future of personal life. If she is caught with lower class individuals, call me immediately."

"I don't know," Maxwell said, "I don't feel right about this."

"Money is no object," my mother said. That was it. He had sold his soul to the devil.

"So what did you do?" asked Fran nervously although she felt a strong need to punch Maxwell in the face.

C.C. took a sip of her coffee. "You see how we act like we hate one another when other people are in the house. If Maxwell caught wind of me and the butler, I'd be ruined."

"So how'd you make that arrangement?" Fran asked.

It was after my mother had gone home, and I was drinking a cup of herbal tea in the kitchen. Niles brought in some dirty dishes from the dining room. "Well, satan-spawn, what are we going to do?" he asked placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

I met Niles's sparklig blue eyes. All I knew was that bitch had no right to control my life any longer, but I needed my job. "We lie," I replied devising a fool-proof plan.

"What?"

"We can act like we hate one another when the Sheffields are around, but we could meet up places or find private moments and places as do as we please," I explained. "Are you in?"

"I'm game," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews. Here's chapter four and if you love it, review it.**

"Okay," Fran said leaning back in her chair. She firmly placed her hands on the table. "There are still a few things I don't understand, Miss Babcock." The brunette understood why C.C. and Niles had to keep their relationship secret and acted like they hated one another, but the blonde woman died her hair and flirted relentlessly with her boss, who she should be trying to destroy. Fran wanted an explanation for all of C.C.'s questionable behavior.

"Figures," C.C. muttered almost inaudibly. Fran glared at the blonde holding a feather duster. "Such as?" C.C. asked as sweetly as she could muster. She arched an eyebrow and met Fran's brown eyes that were rapidly begging for an answer. C.C. sighed realizing there was so much more to the story that the woman, from Queens, could possibly imagine.

"Well," Fran began as if she had a list of questions, "Why do you flirt with Maxwell after what he did to ya'? And how did you start dating? Are you two still together?" She took a deep breath after hurriedly asking her list of questions. The blonde smirked knowing that Fran wanted to know all about the mysterious lives of Babs and Butler-boy.

"Nanny Fine," C.C. replied calmly as if she was reading a story to a small child, "I am getting there."

Even though Niles and I had to keep our friendship secret, we spent our days off together. We knew each other's schedule by heart. I knew when to bother him for tea, and I knew when he would come into the office to clean. When I was "delivering contracts", he would "go to the store", and we would meet in a small diner or coffee shop for lunch before returning to our jobs.

One monday night would change our routine, and we had no idea how much. I was in my pajamas watching the news. As I made myself comfortable on the black leather couch, my phone began ringing. I picked the phone off the reciever lying on my glass coffee table. "Hello, hello," I said coolly as I stared mindlessly at the television, "This is C.C. Babcock."

"C.C." Niles's familiar baritone voice replied with urgency, "Mrs. Sheffield has gone into labor. Can you meet us at Memorial Hospital?"

"I'll be right there," I answered. Without saying goodbye, I slammed the phone down on the reciever. I rushed to my closet and slipped into a pair of tennis shoes. I grabbed my keys and purse off my bed before running out of my apartment. I took the stairs and rushed out the lobby without a word to Charlie, the doorman. I got into my car and drove to the hospital. By the time I parked my car in the hospital parking lot, I wondered if I would ever find the Sheffields. Luckily when I entered the lobby, I saw Niles reading a magazine about home living or something like that. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and took a seat in one of the blue chairs beside him. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's in a lot of pain," Niles answered with a boyish grin, " however, she wants you to promise not to eat her young." I smacked his arm lightly as Maxwell wandered into the lobby from the hallway. I couldn't help wondering why he wasn't in the hospital room with Sara.

"Sara wants to see you," the man told me. He gave me her room number, before I ran down the hall in attempts to find her. I pushed any patient, nurse, or doctor out of the way. I finally found her room and opened the large wooden door. Sara looked exhausted and sweaty, but a faint smile lingered on her face. She rubbed her large stomache gently before looking upon my face.

"Hey Sara," I said warmly as I took my seat in one of the grey chair beside the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in excrutiating pain," she admitted before releasing a screech. She mumbled something about Maxwell being an idiot before closing her eyes. "There is something, I would like to talk to you about." I nodded as I leaned in towards her. She met my blue eyes and smiled. She said gently, "I know you are still mad at Maxwell, and I don't blame you. However, we want you to be this baby's godmother."

"Of course," I replied. "I would be honored." I gave her a small hug before a nurse, who looked at me angrily, and Maxwell entered the room. I left the room only to see Niles waiting in the hallway. He was leaning against the off-white walls of the hospital and running his fingers through his hair. Before I could process what happening, his hand had a firm grasp on my wrist, and he was pulling me through the hallway. He pushed open a door to an empty hospital room and allowed me to enter first. He closed the door behind him then locked it.

"What the hell is going on, Niles?" I demanded. I crossed my arms against my chest, although I couldn't be intimidating wearing a grey baggy t-shirt and pale blue pajama pants. We stared at one another until he took a seat on the empty hospital bed.

He said looking up into my eyes, "This isn't enough anymore."

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I placed my hands on my hips. "What are you going on about?" I asked. I had been friends with him for nine months, but I had never seen him acting so strangely. His blue eyes flickered with urgency and desperation for me to understand. "I mean I know being my friend has it's challenges, but you don't have to..."

"Not that you buffoon!" he snapped. He stood up and our eyes met. He placed his hands on my arms and examined my face and my dissheveled hair. "I want to be more with you," he explained. His arms wrapped around my waist and one of my arms snaked around his neck. My other hand rubbed the side of his face. His lips were firmly pressed to mine, and I had no desire to pull away. I kissed him back with all the passion that I had secretly possessed. Once we needed air, my head rested on his shoulder.

"And you tell me when I look like shit," I mused jokingly, "how fitting for us."

Niles chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. "No matter what you do," he said, "You are beautiful. Even if I don't say so." He unlocked the door and held it open for me. Luckily on our way to return to Sara, we found Maxwell looking for us. When we entered her room, it was close to time for Maggie to appear in our lives. The birth of the baby, although beautiful, was going to be harder on our relationship than we realized.

As soon as Maggie was brought home, our schedule changed. Sara was suffering from postpartum depression and required a lot of attention from Maxwell and help from Niles. SInce Maxwell wanted to spend time with Sara; thus, I got promoted to his assistant. Along with a pay raise, I had to run more errands, go to more business meetings, and watch more rehearsals at the theatre. Although I was at the mansion more, I saw Niles less than I wanted.

Niles had a similiar problem. He had to take care of a child even at odd hours of the night. Along with cooking and cleaning, he had to take care of a baby. All the dirty diapers put him in a foul mood; however, Maggie slept a lot and sometimes, when she was taking a nap, I was able to spend time with him. When Sara began cheering up, Maxwell felt bad for our sudden undertaking of mountains of work so he gave us a few days off. Needless to say, we spent them at my penthouse apartment relaxing and getting to take advantage of uninterrupted time together.

"Wow," Fran said, "that must have been hard on you." She always complained about how long it took Maxwell Sheffield to make a move or "the thing"; however, she had it easier than C.C. and Niles. Maxwell would come around, but the secret couple had to hide everything and constantly bend their schedules because of Maxwell. No wonder the blonde was always in a foul mood or drinking her sorrows away.

"It wasn't too bad," C.C. shrugged while lightly touching the brown feathers of the featherduster. "It was hard at first, but we adapted. By the time Gracie was born, Sara and Maxwell knew how to take care of a child so Niles had less he had to do." C.C. grinned as she remembered how happy Niles and she was the Sheffields announced they were going to take a family vacation, or watching old movies in her apartment, or him bringing dinner to her when she had to work late and the Sheffields went out to eat. She remembered how every kiss had the intensity of their first, and how they never took for granted any sign of affection or their banter.

"That doesn't explain why you flirt with Mistah Sheffeild though," Fran said. She couldn't fathom why C.C. would ever flirt with him especially in front of Niles.

C.C. sighed and looked down at her hands. Her eyes lingered on Niles's featherduster before she met Fran's gaze. "Nanny Fine," she said, "Sara's death didn't bring any good to anyone, but my mother brought an evil plan to the funeral."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Warning by the end of this chapter, you will be angry and depressed, but that's this chapter. So do read the next chapter. Read, love, and review**

It was an ordinary Friday night at the Sheffield residence. Sara had gone to dinner with an old friend. Niles was washing the dirty dishes from dinner then starting to clean the kitchen. Gracie was asleep and the other two children were getting ready for bed. Maxwell was reading through the script for "Cats"as I was sorting through some paperwork. "Here, C.C." Maxwell said handing me the script for the play after he had finished reading through it. "Read this, and tell me what you think." I took the script and began reading it until Niles rushed into the office.

"Mr. Sheffield," he said, " The hospital just called. There's been a car crash, and Sara..." He could barely speak those words. I wondered what happened. If Niles could barely talk, something truly awful must have happened.

Maxwell snapped," Well, spit it out, old man."

"Sara was in a car crash, and she's badly injured," Niles responded. His blue eyes met Max's brown. Maxwell looked away, ashamed by his behavior. He got out of his leather green chair and headed towards the living room to get his coat. Niles and I followed him to the living room. We thought Maxwell would give us orders what to do about the children, but none came.

"Maxwell," I said trying to remain as calm as possible although my heart was racing. He had his coat on and was ready to leave. He needed to be at the hospital as soon as possible. "Go ahead, Niles and I will get the children and meet you there." He nodded before he swiftly left the mansion.

"Go get Gracie," Niles instructed me. "I think she'll need you." I nodded before rushing upstairs. I scoured through the hallway trying to find Grace's room. Finally I saw a white door that was closed. I opened it quietly only to see the two-year old asleep with her arms wrapped around a brown teddy-bear. Not knowing whether to pick the sleeping child up or wake her, I rubbed the small girl's back. Her eyes fluttered open and sat up.

"Grace," I said calmly, "You have to get up. We need to go." The child nodded, and I picked her up and carried her downstairs. Niles had the other two children ready to leave. Their cheeks were tear-stained, but they were trying to be brave for the youngest Sheffield.

The ride to the hospital was completely silent. Niles and I were trying to stay calm for the children. Luckily, he was driving so he didn't have to see the kids attempting to hold themselves together. Maggie was silently crying in a corner of the limo while Gracie was asleep and using her older sister's lap as a pillow. I wanted to say something comforting, but I knew I would be lying.

When we reached the hospital, I strode up to the nurses' station. I looked at the nurse with soft brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. "We need to see Sara Sheffield," I said coldly.

"Look Ma'm," the nurse said softly, 'She's in critical condition, and no one else can..."

Before the nurse could finish her sentence, I leaned against the counter. "Look," I hissed, "I brought her children, and I will be damned if they don't get to see her." Although I doubted she wanted to help me, she gave me directions to Sara's room. I picked up Grace, who was sitting on the floor, and directed the children and Niles to the elevator.

"That was impressive, Babs," Niles said as he pressed the elevator button for the fourth floor. I gave him a small grin as Grace looked up at me.

"Will Mama be okay?" she asked us as if she could read all our fears and hidden emotions that had yet to rise to the surface.

As the elevator came to a halt, I replied, "I hope so." We found Maxwell in the hospital hallway. His back against the pale blue wall. His eyes were red and his black hair was awry.

"Daddy," Maggie piped sitting down on the floor beside her father, "What happened to mom?" Maxwell closed his eyes as he tried to regain his strength for his daughter's sake. She simply watched Brighton, who was simply staring at the window that lead into his mother's hospital room.

"Honey, a drunk driver hit your mommy," Maxwell replied as a tear slid down his cheek. "The doctors are doing everything they can." We waited in the hallway for what seemed like hours. Niles and I alternated between watching the family and making coffee runs. Finally, a doctor entered the room.

"It doesn't look good," the man in the lab coat confessed. He looked into the eyes of Maxwell and the children. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I screeched as Maxwell ushered the children into Sara's hospital room. "You're a goddamn doctor, do something!" I could feel my shoulders shake and the look of fear in the doctor's eyes.

The doctor answered expectantly, "I'm sorry, but we've done all we could do." I heard Niles try to calm me down, but he was unsuccessful. Sara couldn't be dying. People survived car crashes. She was young and strong. Surely, she was going to be okay.

"Do more!" I screamed. I collapsed on the floor. The doctor sharply turned around and walked away. I felt Niles wrap his arms around me and pull me off the ground. I sobbed heavily into his chest as he rubbed my back. After I had calmed down, we entered the hospital room. Maggie was quietly crying as Gracie cuddled up to his mother. Sara closed her eyes, and the doctors pulled the blanket over her face. She was gone.

She had a beautiful funeral. I had never seen a church filled with so many people except on Easter or Christmas. Everyone, who knew her, was their to show their respect and love. As the rain poured, I wondered if Sara imagined her funeral and burial to be like it was. I had always thought her burial would have sunny weather and flowers around her grave. After the ceremony was over, I headed back to my car. I heard my name being called. I turned around to see my mother.

"Such a shame," she said pensively. "Poor Maxwell. Can you imagine what he is going through? He is all alone." I was sympathetic for the Sheffield family, but I could not imagine why she brought up Maxwell. She should have been more concerned for the children.

"What do you want?" I growled. There had to be some evil plan being developed in her sick twisted mind; otherwise, she would not be making small-talk with me. I looked up at my black umbrella as the urge to slap the woman overcame me.

"He's single. He's rich. He's successful," my mother exclaimed without a hint of emotion in her voice."Clearly, he'd be a good match for you."

I took a step backwards. Shaking my head in disgust and disbelief, I responded, "His wife, my best friend, has just died. Absoloutely not, you vile witch." I turned around and wondered if my resolve would weaken because of my mother's manipulation.

Fran stared in disbelief. The blonde was grasping on to the featherduster as if her life depended on it. "Miss Babcock, how'd she make you?" Fran gasped.

C.C. answered , "She let it go for awhile, but..." She closed her eyes as the events rushed back to her memory. The feeling of anger, sadness, and self-loathing overtook her. "She threatened to destroy anything and anyone in my life. She would and could do it."

"What about Niles?" Fran asked pitying their situation.

"Nanny Fine," C.C. said calmly, "Do you think he would have made jokes about my having no hope with Maxwell if he didn't know it was all an act?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I promise to make this chapter less heart-wrenching despite the evil B.B. Don't worry, I do have a plan for our favorite couple. So read, love, and review.**

In the two years after Sara's tragic death, Maxwell had become reclusive and tempermental. After he made the mistake on passing on "Cats", he made me his financial advisor, business manager, and associate producer. I easily took the extra work knowing Maxwell, due to his emotional distress, would not be able to handle the amount of work. Niles, loyally staying by Maxwell's side, raised the three children. Sure, there were nannies, but they never stayed in their posistion for long especially with Brighton's behavioral issues. Everytime I saw Niles at work or helping the children, I couldn't help admire him and his bravery and compassion.

Things had definately changed in the two years. Maggie was twelve and looked more and more like her mother each day. Niles had lost weight, and I had dyed my hair blonde and cut it short. I looked like my father's daughter, a business woman, and a Babcock through and through. My mother hadn't tried to persaude me to chase after Maxwell after Sara's funeral. I thought she had given up on the idea, so I never told Niles what took place after the funeral.

One night, Niles and I were having dinner at my penthouse apartment. Most Saturday nights, we would have dinner at my place and go see a movie, take a stroll through Central Park, or just sit on the couch and talk. As we began eating, my phone began ringing. I groaned before excusing myself. I got out of my chair and walked over to the ringing device. I picked up the cordless phone off my coffee table. "Hello, hello, this is C.C. Babcock," I answered trying to hide my evident annoyance and hostility to whoever interrupted my time with Niles.

"C.C., darling," I heard my mother say coolly, "Are you busy, darling?" I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at my boyfriend.

"Actually, I am," I replied with a smirk. "Can I call you back?" Not that her answer actually mattered, but I hung up the phone and returned to my kitchen table.

"What was that about?" Niles inquired before taking a bite out his roast.

"My mother called," I answered. He only nodded in response as I took a sip of red wine. I pondered why my mother called, but I could only imagine that it was one of her evil schemes. She would never do anything for my benefit or my relationship. I took Niles's hand and smiled at him. I knew the mention of my mother made Niles restless.

"I hate her," he admitted as if something was troubling him and he couldn't do anything about him.

"Same here, darling," I replied. We continued eating. I looked down at my white plate that was reflecting the lights from the ceiling. "Niles," I said meeting his eyes. The blue in his eyes seemed brighter, and it made my heart slam in my chest. I forgot what I was about to say and was overcome with a deeper emotion than what I'm used to. "I love you."

He smiled and lightly kissed my lips. "I know," he replied with a boyish grin. I gathered the dirty dishes and took them to the sink. I turned on the water and squirted some yellow dishsoap into the sink. I began scrubbing them. Niles snuck behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and slowly kissed my neck.

"You better be glad you don't do the dishes at the Sheffields," He purred as I rerinsed the dishes. He turned me around. My back was pressed against the kitchen counter and his body was against mine. I could feel his familiar warmth through my clothes.

"Is that so?" I teased placing my hands on his chest. He reached behind me and turned off the water. His lips were pressed against my chest and his tongue was dancing with mine until my phone began ringing again.

"No," he groaned pouting as I went to retrieve the ringing machine. I gave him an apologetic smile as I answered the phone with my standard double hello.

"What is it, mother?" I growled agitated with her interruptions.

"Well, surely Maxwell is over Sally's..."

"Sara's," I corrected disgusted by her suggestion. Why she felt the need to set me up with Maxwell was beyond my imagination. I sat down on the couch, and Niles slipped beside me. He was worried or anxious, but I couldn't tell which.

"Whatever. It's time for you to make a move," my mother snapped. I could imagine her rolling her eyes at my insolent behavior. One of her freshly manicured hands would be resting on her hip, and her red lips would be curled into a snarl.

"Mother," I began unsure of what I was going to say, "I don't want to be with Maxwell Sheffield. Why the hell would I try to make him mine?" Niles's eyes became as wide as moons, and he was staring at me. I knew I would have to explain everything as soon as I got off the phone.

"I wasn't interested in your father either," my mother laughed sardonically. "Nothing terrible happened to me except you." I took Nile's hand and squeezed it tightly. I wondered why she expected me to follow her orders when she treated me so terribly. "Oh C.C." my mother continued, "Don't be so sensitive. You know I don't mean it."

"I'm not doing it," I felt myself say although I don't know if the words actually came out. She bombarded me with threats of disowning and disinheriting me, of destroying my reputation, of destroying Sheffield productions despite the money she's put in, and of annihilating anyone or anything that had any importance in my life.

"Fine," I grumbled hanging up the phone. I looked at Niles and sighed. "What do we do, Niles?" I asked snuggling into his chest as he kissed my forehead lightly. I was not going to leave Niles for Maxwell." I don't want to be with him," I continued shuddering.

"Even if you made a move, he's too oblivious to notice," Niles replied nonchalantly. I scrunched my nose up in doubt of Maxwell's stupidity; however, he was my mother's henchman so he couldn't be too bright.

"I don't know."

"C.C. trust me," Niles answered. "I'll be in the same room to insult you. He'll listen to my judgement first. Trust me, he won't fall for you."

"Okay," I responded kissing him on the cheek. I was so luck for such an understanding man in my life.

Fran put a hand over her heart. The love the butler and the producer shared was something that belonged in a romance novel. "That's beautiful, Miss Babcock," she gushed. The blonde woman nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So what about Maxwell?" Fran asked unsure whether he was aware of their plan.

"He's just oblivious," C.C. explained coolly, "and Niles never said anything nice about me in front of him."

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"You did."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. It made me made me really happy. Okay, now that Fran is in the C.C.'s narrative, "you" is referring to Fran. It works, because she's telling the story to Fran. Okay, onto the story.**

I buttoned the white buttons on my blouse as Niles pulled up the zipper to his black pants. A faint smile formed on his lips as he said, "I can't believe we did that." I grinned as I looked at Maxwell's large wooden desk. As I put on my black vest and buttoned the shiny black buttons, a feeling of pride and rebellion surged through my veins.

"I can't believe we didn't do that sooner," I purred. As he put on his black jacket for his standard butler attire, I could feel his lips heavy against mine as my hands snaked around his waist. We were able to steal some alone time before we had to work and fight. "So what domestic activities must you attend to today?"

"Nanny interviews," he replied nonchalantly. Normally, nothing life-changing woul come from Nanny interviews; however, I knew when you walked downstairs. You were wearing a sparkling red dress that accentuated your every curve. I'm sure you noticed, but you had everyone's attention in the room.

"What's that?" I asked in awe and slight disgust at your flashiness and a backer's party.

"That's the nanny," Maxwell answered gaping at you. Our lives were going to drastically change. Not was Maggie blossoming into a young woman, Brighton having full fledged behavioral problems, and Gracie suffering from deep, emotional issues; Maxwell was a business man that needed to reattach to the world. Business came before me as a person and the children. Did I think you were what the Sheffield family needed? Of course not, but I knew you were going to impact them and me and Niles. You and Niles automatically became best friends. Whenever I came down to the kitchen to see Niles, you and him would be gossiping. Otherwise, you and Val or your mother would be there, and I loathed your big brown hair and mini-skirts. There was nothing I could do.

At the end of the day, when we would have some time alone he would tell me stories of your escapades. My blue eyes narrowed as he imitated your nasally voice. Especially after Nanny Mueller, I was less than pleased at his fondness for another nanny.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Niles asked as I glared at him. I could feel the heat rise to my face and the need to scream overpower me. Sure, I was held in the office or the theater for most days, but it wouldn't have killed him to treat me like I mattered.

"Nothing," I lied growling through my teeth. You gained all the attention, you got to pretend you were Maxwell's life and Niles got to pretend he was the Broadway producer, you even got to insult me with him.

"C.C." Niles said softly laying down on my queen sized bed, covered in a cream coloired comforter. "Don't lie to me." His blue eyes bore into mine. I laid down beside him and rested my head on his chest. My cheek was pressed onto his white wrinkled shirt, and I closed my eues and took in the scent of lemon bowl fresh.

I sighed and replied,"It's Nanny Fine." He looked at me in confusion.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" he asked.

I couldn't respond. Sure, I was a little jealous, but I knew he was going to say "I have nothing to worry about." I wasn't worried that a Nanny, with no class and came out of Flushing Queens, was going to steal my man although your attire was a a little nerve wracking. I wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up at him.

"It's gonna be okay, Babs," he said lightly rubbing my back and lightly kissing my forehead.

"I know."

"I mean it," he said reassuringly, "Look the Sheffield and Miss Fine will be leaving tommorow. We will have a whole week to ourselves."

Of course, that didn't happen. Due to the snow-storm, we wound up in your parent's apartment. When Maggie said "this is hell", I couldn't agree more. We were having a meal of tongue and crappy red wine. I was miserable and wanted out. I had to share a room with Gracie and Maggie. Unfortunately, Brighton and Gracie think I want to be their step-mother, so the little one was less than pleased to be sharing a room with me.

As I was sleeping, Brighton entered the room. He lightly tapped my shoulder and slightly pushed me. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up. "What is it, boy?" I asked groggily.

"We need to switch place," he yawned," Miss Babcock." I nodded and crawled out of bed. I walked in the living room. There was no sight of Maxwell, but Niles was asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I couldn't help wrapping an arm around him.

"Maxwell, darling," incase you and Maxwell were awake and in earshot. "I hope you don't mind, but Brighton insisted we switch places."

"If you're looking for the hot water bottle," Niles growled as a warning that his boss would be returning shortly, "that's not it." I got up and laid down on the floor. I tried to make myself comfortable, but I had no luck. I noticed Maxwell come in from the kitchen, and he stared at the sleeping butler on the fold-out.

Maxwell looking down at me as I adjusted my posistion on the floor. "C.C." he said kneeling down beside me on the floor, "How about you sleep on the fold-out?" he asked.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my blonde hair. "Are you sure?" I asked assuming that he would want the extra space beside the butler.

"Absoloutely," he replied as I crawled onto the fold-out couch beside Niles. Maxwell laid on the floor and pulled the white blanket to his shoulders. "Besides, it'd be unlike a gentleman to make you sleep on the floor."

I chuckled as I placed my head on the pillow. "Well, thank you," I replied. I closed my eyes as I realized he was changing, or we had developed a friendship.

We slowly adjusted to the apartment, but Niles and I were thrilled when we could drop the Sheffields at the airport and head to the mansion. We had four days to do whatever we desired.

"Geez, Miss Babcock," Fran said looking down at her hands. "Is that why you hated me."

"Yeap," C.C. answered feeling a huge weight roll off her shoulders. She had only explained her hatred to her therapist, but never to the butler or the nanny, herself. "And don't apologize for anything either, you didn't know so it's not your fault."

"So tell me something good happened for the two of you," Fran said feeling mildly depressed by the events that impacted the relationship between the butler and the producer.

"Stuart Babcock is more than the man you met at dinner. Let's just say I'm a daddy's girl for a reason," C.C. grinned as she looked forward to talking about how her daddy helped save her relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken awhile for me to update. New babysitting job, travelling, you know how it goes. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Also, the 3rd person pov will now be in italics until it becomes the primary part of the story (aka the last chapter or so). This chapter should be longer and hopefully to your liking. Read, love, and review.**

As you and Maxwell were creating a wave for Brighton in the office, I was wondering what time of day my father would call. I expected it to be later in the day and on my cell phone. I had called him the previous night to inquire when he would be in town, and he had explained that he had some business to do in New York and his plane would arrive in New York the next morning. I didn't even notice Niles enter the office. When I did, I noticed him holding a white telephone in his right hand.

He halted in front of me dutifully. "Miss Babcock," he said, "There's a gentleman on line three that claims to be your father, and I admired him for having the guts to admitt it." I pointed to myself and waved my hands while mouthing that I was not here. Even though I wanted to talk to my father, I really did not feel like having a personal conversation with you and Maxwell in the same room.

"She's right here," he said into the phone. I glared at him in annoyance, but I realized he couldn't do what I told him to in front of Maxwell. He couldn't break from his character, so I let it slide.

"Hello father," I said, surprising myself with my cool demeanor, into the phone.

"Hello C.C., I just wanted to let you know that my plane has just landed," my father said warmly.

"How nice."

"Well, I must get going. I will see you tonight, kitten."

"Goodbye," I said hanging up the phone. I felt burdened by everyone's gaze upon me. Of course, most people in the Sheffield household didn't know anything about my family except for Niles and Maxwell, who met my mother. I grimaced as I tried to think of how I was going to get out of this predicament. I wanted to avoid your annoying questions, and I did not want my father to come over for dinner. However, I doubted you and your big mouth would allow it.

As if on cue, you asked, "So your father's here. What's he like?"

I had to make everyone especially you disinterested in him. My father is a decent man, although he is ruthless when it comes down to business. I cherished what small time we spent together, because most of the time he was working. So I lied. "We have nothing in common," I replied nonchalantly forgetting that most people didn't care for my personality.

You said as you held the jock strap in your hands, "Oh, I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm far too busy," I pushed hoping someone would catch on and drop the subject. "Besides, I saw him last year. We had dinner and shared a cab."

"Stayed tune for the Babcock Christmas special," you replied sardonically. As you began ranting on your mother's opinion on family spending time together, I began concocting a plan to convince my father to help bring B.B. Babcock down.

"Why don't you have him over for dinner?" you suggested as Niles grimaced at the prospect of additional work. "Niles can whip something up."

I smiled realizing that my father was finally meeting Niles; however, I did not plan for them being introduced to one another as Niles served my father dinner. I doubted that I could argue with you at this point. "I would like him to meet the man in my life," I mused.

"By all means," Maxwell said, "bring him along."

Niles smirked and responded before leaving the room, "I'll blow him up and put him in his regular chair." I scowled as I grabbed Brighton's baseball bat off Maxwell's desk and followed him out the office and into the kitchen.

I rested the baseball bat behind the door and casually walked over to the island. Resting my elbows on the surface, I noticed Niles was troubled. I knew it had nothing to do about cooking for another person. He closed his eyes as he began pacing by the oven. "Niles," I said in almost a whisper, "It's going to be okay." He rolled his eyes. After what happened when my mother came to visit, it did not surprise me that he didn't believe me.

"And what is so different this time?" He snapped as his blue eyes locked with mine. He pivoted and walked around the back of the island. He stopped at the refridgerator and slowly opened the door. He peeked inside for a moment then pulled away. He slammed the door shut while muttering something under his breath.

I finally mustered enough courage to reply,"He's actually a good person, and the only person who can help us." Before he could respond, you paraded into the kitchen and began rambling about how you needed a snack. I glanced at Niles momentarily, and he gave a slight nod in approval.

After I called my father and told him about dinner plans, my anxiety level skyrocketed. The china pattern was hideous although Niles blamed it on my reflection. Maxwell was wearing an atrocious tie with planes on it, and my father is a Navy man. Besides, that tie needed to burnt. Although my father is not an overly critical man, I wanted everything to be perfect. Especially since the man in my life was a butler, I wanted him to make a good impression from my father. 

_"Miss Babcock," Fran remarked softly laughing at the woman's inability to have a normal relationship in any aspect of her life. "That's not how ya' introduce 'the love of your life' to your fatha'." She mildly shook her head as C.C. glared at her._

_"It wasn't my plan," C.C. growled , "But a certain Nanny made me change my plans."_

After dinner, my father only saw Niles as a butler was taking you, of all people, to see Barbara Streisand. I couldn't wait to get home and away from everyone in the Sheffield mansion. For some reason, Maxwell kept me there later than I wanted. He claimed he had something of the utmost importance to talk to me about, but he got distracted by your singing Barbara Streisand songs around the house. Once I had my hand on the front door, Niles walked into the living room. "Did your broom snap, Babs?" he asked with a familiar boyish grin.

"I'm sure you would have one I could borrow," I retorted. He escorted me outside the house, and opened the passenger door. I climbed inside and closed the door as he slid into the driver's seat of the towncar. He slammed the door shut. As he put the keys into the ignition, he asked me, "Are you alright?" He put his foot on the gas, and I put my head against the car window.

"I'm fine," I replied although we both knew I was lying.

"Which explains why you were in such a rush to leave," he remarked. I grimaced realizing that he was going to make me explain why I was in such a foul mood. The car came to a halt when he reached a red light. He looked at me and smirked, "I have all night, you know."

I groaned, "It could be Miss Fine's singing." He chuckled but shook his head. "I just don't know what to do anymore," I finally, in a soft and hollow voice, admitted earning a disconcerting look from Niles. I looked out the car window. The sidewalk was devoid of people, and the lights from the signs outside buildings seemed dimmer than usual. The only thing that seemed normal was the street lamps that lit the road as the cars drove by.

"What are you talking about?" he asked passing a silver car. His eyes never averted from the road, which was an oddly comforting feeling.

"No matter what I do now, it has to change because of that big-haired floozy," I snarled. Although you and Niles had developed a close friendship, he wisely decided not to defend you. "Now with Nanny Fine in the way, he's seen you as a butler and I won't get to spend any time with him."

"C.C." he said calmly, "I am a butler."

"No," I shreiked as he parked the town car in my apartment complex's parking lot, "I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend first! I wanted him to get to know you! I need his help to take down my mother for our future. We could be so much more if it weren't for her."

His mouth formed a "o" as he finally understood my plan. He kissed my forehead as he unlocked the doors. "You wanted him to see me as more than a butler," he mused as if the idea was new to him. I nodded into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. After a few moments, he let me go then got out of the vehicle and opened the passenger side door for me. As I got out of the car, I grabbed his outstretched hand.

"C.C. Babcock," he said firmly and reassuringly," You are a business woman. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to. This is no different, and I know you will be successful." I kissed his cheek as he closed the car door. I felt confident that Daddy was going to love him even after seeing him in butler mode.

The next day was worse than the last. I barely saw my father; however, he was playing "fairy godfather" to your every whim. I had to excuse myself from the family more or less you. I paced the terrace as I wondered what I was going to do. Time was running short, and he was taking you to see Streisand so I wouldn't be seeing him that night. That's when I got angry. If Maxwell hadn't been bought by my mother, Niles and I could have a normal relationship. Hell, we could have already been married. If my mother hadn't blackmailed me into trying to win Maxwell Sheffield, I wouldn't have to bog down my hidden relationship with more lies. If you hadn't shown up in our lives, Niles and I could see each other more, and our plans wouldn't be shot to hell by your big mouth. I picked up a large green vase and slammed it against the ground. The green glass shattered on the brick. Niles came out and asked if "Ca-ca did a no-no." I slammed my heel into his foot before storming away.

I thought I could manage, but I felt so hurt and defeated when I saw my father in a black tuxedo hugging you in a white gown. All I could say was "Daddy" before running off. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I lit a cigarette as the need to destroy something overcame me. I decided against it, because I already broke one of Maxwell's vase, and I was afraid of destroying something else would be detrimental to my career.

Then, you entered the bathroom. "Smoking! Not in my house, young lady," you said obviously appalled.

I narrowed my eyes. You couldn't be serious. "This isn't your house," I corrected you as I stood up. "And while we're having this little girl talk, I loathe you." I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I pushed your hand away as you tried to brush cigarette ash out of my hair. I didn't bother paying attention to one of your everso maternal speeches. You didn't understand what I was going through, although you assumed you did.

"People misunderstand me," I said, "They think I'm a self-centered cold-hearted witch." You raised an eyebrow in disbelief that I actually am capable of having human emotions. "The truth is I just don't know what to do." I broke out into sobs. The only thing I could do was cry, but all emotions have to come out in some way, shape, or form.

You called for my father, and he remarked how he doesn't remember me crying except for the crash of eighty-seven. I realized things were finally on track. After the Streisand concert, I made arrangements for my father and I to have lunch before his plane left New York. We made arrangements to meet at the Rainbow Room at 12:30.

The next day, Niles and I arrived at the Rainbow Room. He was wearing a pale blue shirt under a grey suit. We nervously looked at one another and he grabbed my hand. I smirked and said, "You do realized this is the first time we've been to a nice resturaunt together."

"Well, I trust you won't hump the waiter's legs," Niles teased earning C.C's elbow to slam into his ribcage. We approached my father's table. First, he was smiling then he was frowning in confusion.

"Daddy, you remember Niles?" I asked nervously. I glanced at my boyfriend, who seemed stoic and emotionless. I suppose years of being a butler helped him deal with important people.

"Of course, he's the Sheffield's butler," my father replied rising out of his chair. His sight was set on the man standing beside me.

"He's also my boyfriend," I replied. My father apologized and fervently began shaking Niles's hand. A warm smile appeared on their faces. My father placed his hands on his hips and looked at me like a father does when he realizes his baby girl has become a woman.

"Well," my father said as he pulled out two chairs, "I'm glad to formerly meet you." He turned his attention towards me. "Does your mother know about this?" I explained to him how she interfered in my life and the results.

"Kitten, that's awful," he said stopping as the waiter arrived at the table for our orders. After we placed our orders and the waiter disappeared, I knew both Niles and my father staring at me.

"So what's your plan?" my father asked me.

"Well, she's investing in Sheffield productions for information," I replied, "So if we destroyed her financial pull over him, he can't report to her anymore." Niles nodded. My plan made sense logically; however, pulling this off would be a challenge. If my mother did take her money away from Sheffield productions, we would have to work harder to get it elsewhere.

"Kitten, I'm her financial manager. I could help you out," my father said. My eyes lit up in hope. I had forgotten that Stuart Babcock took care of my mother's finances for a large sum of money. "I just don't know how to convince her."

"Tell her Sheffield productions is bound to fail and rapidly losing money. Tell her, it'd be wise to invest in something else," I replied casually as the waiter arrived and delivered our food.

"What about Mr. Sheffield?" Niles asked.

"Darling, I'm his business manager. I'll get him out of this," I replied with a confident grin. Niles stabbed a piece of lettuce with his fork and slightly nodded.

"I'll tell you this, kitten," my father commented proudly, "You aren't your mother's daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank AliceCullenSisters for her review and Long Vodka for all the help and input. Keep up the reviews, because it keeps me writing this. Just a reminder italics is third person and we're on season 2 of the Nanny.**

_"So what happened after your father left?" Fran asked. She was in a constant state of anticipation. Her brown eyes had become circular like brown orbs as she eagerly awaited the next dramatic incident in the socialite's and butler's hidden romance._

_"Nothing too unusual happened for a few months," C.C. explained although having Fran pretending to be her was rather bizarre. "Then my mother called."_

My father had informed me of some prime real estate that had just opened. There were nice vacation houses opening on Martha's Vineyard. The houses would be perfect to invest it and rent out the rooms during the summer for a profit. I tried to convince Maxwell to invest our company profits into one of the houses, but he was almost adamantly against the idea. I couldn't figure out why. He has a family. A vacation house in that location would be beneficial for his personal use, but he thought it was trivial. He said he wanted to "explore his options".

Needless to say, I was not having a great day. Instead of Maxwell investing in a dreamy summer home, he decided to invest in that hot dog vendor you were dating at the time. To make matters worse, my mother decided to call me while I was at work. "Hello mummy," I growled . I had grown annoyed at her phone calls that usually ended up in her telling me to work harder to win Maxwell's heart or offering another rich business man as an option; however, this time was different.

"What the hell did you do?" the usually composed woman screeched into the phone. I stepped out into the hallway as a faint smirk formed on my face. Clearly, my father had convinced my mother to stop investing in Maxwell's plays, which also meant he would have to invest in a Martha's Vineyard summer home.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked coyly.

"A butler! A BUTLER!" my mother shrieked in a fit of rage and disgust. "I would never ever back a play of yours while you date that thing!"

"That thing is my boyfriend," I snapped, " and while we're having this chat, I never asked for your assistance nor is it needed." I figured that my father couldn't convince my mother to quit pouring money into our shows by lying about our financial status. Honestly, I didn't care that she knew. I was getting tired of the lying and secrecy anyway.

"You clearly don't know who you are talking to," my mother said icily, "I could ruin you and your reputation. You will never produce another play or show your face in public again."

Getting thirsty by the escalating arguement, I walked into the kitchen for a drink. "Oh no, I don't think you know who you are talking to. I've got lawyers. I've got money, and I know where you live," I said, not noticing you and Niles watching me, as I walked to the refridgerator. I grabbed a green bottle out of the refridgerator before closing the door and turning around. "You will rue the day you crossed C.C. Babcock. Bye mummy."

The hilight of my day was when you came into the office and begged me to kill that business deal. I had nothing left to lose so it didn't make sense to kill the deal. Besides, I was furious that you had ruined my dreams of a beach house; however, I knew you would find some way to clean up the mess you made. If I tried fixing your mistake, Maxwell would only reprimand me. Luckily, I convinced him to change his mind about Martha's Vineyard the next day which would repair the damages of B.B. pulling out as an investor.

That evening Niles appeared in a dark blue coat over a dark blue suit and a white shirt with a blue tie. I was slightly surprised he was at my apartment when he was normally serving dinner, but I didn't ask why he was there.

"What happened?" he asked sternly as I opened my apartment door. I had forgotten he was in the kitchen when I was on the phone with my mother. I knew my mother made Niles terribly impatient, and I had no idea how Niles was going to handle what happened. All I knew was he deserved to know the truth.

"Come in, and I'll explain everything," I replied. He entered and hung his dark blue coat in my coat closet by the door to my apartment. I closed the door behind me as I faced him. "My mother called," I stated although I was sure he was aware of that.

"And what did the wicked witch of the west want?" he asked sitting down on my black leather sofa. I sat down beside him and took one of his hands. I rubbed my thumb against his hand softly as I tried to think of what to say.

I answered slowly afraid how he might take the news, "She knows about us. She's disowned me and pulled out as an investor. If I know her, she will try to destroy everything I've ever worked for. " The good news was we didn't have to hide our relationship any longer, but we would have to work harder to deal with her bull crap.

"So what happens now?" asked Niles. We were both scared and nervous. My father could only do so much to prevent B.B. from destroying everything we had. We were going to have to fight for our love, which was not a new concept for us, but we had expected to be in the clear a long time ago.

"We fight," I replied, "We face whatever she throws at us, and we shove it back in her surgically-fixed face. " I kissed him slowly and enveloped him in a tight embrace. I knew he was either going to reject the idea and end our relationship or accept what we had to do. "I'm not giving up."

"And the Sheffields?" he asked. WIth that question, I knew he was by my side. We were aware that they had no idea about our relationship. If we automatically acted like a normal couple, their entire world would be thrown out of orbit.

"It's not their business, but I understand if you want them to know," I said knowing that they might as well be his family. "So we could either tell them and let them pester us with questions for almost a year, or we could act as we wish and let them figure it out."

"I choose option B," Niles replied with a boyish grin. "Could you imagine how Miss Fine would act?"

I couldn't help laughing. We had a new plan, and I felt like we could do anything together. The sun had finally peeked through the storm clouds.

_"Wow, Miss Babcock," Fran mused as C.C. looked down at her feather duster in her hands. "So did you mother come attack you?"_

_C.C. explained, "Not right away, but things got personal around the work place."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank slm38, LongVodka, and AliceCullenSisters for reviewing. I couldn't have done this without you. This chapter takes place during "A Kiss is Just a Kiss" and "Strange Bedfellows" so I hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

Niles was insistent about you and getting together. He thoroughly believed more people would understand our relationship if you and the Broadway producer were a match made in heaven. However, Niles wanted me to steer Maxwell straight into your arms while we proved class differences should not be a component in a relationship. Although I felt like there was enough stress on our relationship, I couldn't deny my butler-boy anything after all we've been through. If he wanted my help by pushing you and Maxwell together, that was what he was going to get.

Surely, you remember winning a kissing contest because you are old. I remember you having a chicken leg in your mouth and a carrying a box of pizza. You said "Hi, Miss Babcock" as you headed to your room. I felt bad for you at the time, but Niles hadn't told me what happened yet.

I walked to the corned of the island across the sink where Niles had begun cleaning the counter. "Niles, what's wrong with Nanny Fine?" I asked as he scrubbed the wooden countertop. "Come on, Niles, tell me, or I'll just die." as I leaned against the counter pressing my elbows on the wooden surface.

He smirked and shook his head, which gave me the indication that he had a plan. He countered in his baritone voice, "You say it, but you don't mean it." I stood up only resting my hands on the counter top.

"Miss Fine won the contest because they were looking for an older woman," he admitted as a smug grin formed on my lips. I knew you couldn't actually compete with teenagers, but I couldn't be carried away. Niles had instructions he had to give me. "Now, I suppose you'll run and tell Mr. Sheffield. Because somewhere in your sick, twisted mind, it will make you appear more appealing."

"Niles, please that is beneath me," I scoffed. Of course, I wouldn't have done something like that out of my own free will, but I had to follow the butler's orders. I began whistling and mindlessly walking away from the island as Niles followed my every movement. I bolted out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I pushed against Nile's shoulder as we reached the doorway of the office.

"May I help you?" Maxwell asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Nanny Fine's old," I said running to Maxwell's large oak desk. "She didn't win the contest because she's a good kisser. She won it because they wanted someone really old like her."

"Old, that's preposterous," Maxwell said walking over to my left. "What is she? twenty-nine, thirty?"

"Please, to what power?" I said laughing placing my hands on my hips. "I mean do we really know how old she is under all that makeup? She could be..."

"Your age," Niles replied coolly.

I nodded and responded, "That's right, she could be close to for-GET it, Niles!" I looked over at my boyfriend with a proud grin on his face.

"Oh, it's so pathetic. Nanny Fine thinking she could win a kissing contest," I said as Maxwell got something out of the glass case in his office. "Kissing is an art. It has to be spontaneous, deeply felt, and most of all spontaneous." I pulled Niles into a kiss by his white shirt and grey blazer while he held a white teacup on a plate in his hand. I pulled away. My eyes were wide with shock. Did I really kiss Niles in front of his boss? He looked at me with neither a smile nor a frown.

"Was it as bad for you as it was for me?" he asked although he used the tone he usually used before we had sex. Don't cringe, we've been together longer that I can think of. We have had sex. Don't seem so shocked, Nanny Fine. He placed the teacup on the silver tray as I stayed in my current posistion.

"Oh, poor Miss Fine," Maxwell said putting his hands in the pockets of his navy blue pants, "and I was so insenstive to her. Maybe, I should go and see if she's alright." He left the office as I pleaded for him to come back as my persona required. I turned around to see Niles gurgling some tea then stick his finger in the teacup to scrub his teeth.

"Didn't go quite as you planned, did it?" Niles asked although his plan went exactly as he thought it would. If I knew Niles, I knew a lot more would happen even if it was worse. Once he was on a mission, there would be nothing to stop him.

"You set me up, didn't you? The run, the chase, getting stuck in the door, everything?" I said exasperated as I wondered what would happen if I grabbed the wrong man. He was smart, but I didn't know what lengths he would go to see his mission a success. "My mental health is just a sick game to you, isn't it?"

"Rack 'em up, let's play again," Niles replied dabbing his mouth with a cloth napkin. I shook my head and left the office. He had to care about my mental health, he had to. I knew he was probably smiling in a silent victory, but I didn't care. He was going to complicate our relationship more so than needed, and he didn't recognize that.

He followed me to the foyer as I grabbed my coat from the coat closet. "Going to sacrifice a small animal with the rest of your coven?" he asked holding on to the closet door as if that was going to stop me from leaving.

"No," I replied coldly as I glared at the man in the grey suit. He looked behind him then to the left and the right before he pulled me into a warm embrace. I surrendered in his arms although I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Don't worry," Niles whispered into my ear, "You always come first, and he won't fall for you." He pulled away as I crossed my arms against my chest. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't know what aiding Niles in his mission would really mean, but he always watched after me. Besides, he was always there for me when it involved scheming against my mother so I could scheme to get you and Maxwell together.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes.

_"Did it ever go too far?" Fran asked as she stood at the island. She scooped some chocolate chip cookie dough icecream into a bowl as she contemplated Miss Babcock's aid in getting her and Mr. Sheffield together. True, C.C. was always too flirtacious with Maxwell so she scared him into Fran's arms, but _it_ felt as if everything she knew about the Sheffield home was a lie._

_"For my taste," C.C. replied, "but his plans were rather spontaneous and dependent on the situation so I could never figure out when he needed me."_

_"Explain please," Fran responded as the blonde woman frowned as she looked down at the feather duster. She realized she would have to recall one of her least favorite memories, but that changed to one of her favorites because Niles admitted he was wrong._

Leave it to you to get drunk and land in Maxwell Sheffield's bedroom. Of course, my dear, sweet, oppurtunistic Niles would take advantage of the situation even if it was my birthday. I, ever the optimist, walked into the kitchen that morning wearing a black pinstripe blazer and long black skirt feeling as if nothing would ruin my birthday. I was greeted with "Oh, what are you doing here? The sun is up," by my dear Niles.

"Give it a rest," I replied, "Today is my birthday. You're not going to get in my goat."

"Why? Did you two get engaged?"

"Niles, just shut up," I replied hoping he would get the hint. I wanted him to be nice this one day of the year. It wasn't too much to ask. "How's Maxwell? Is he feeling any better?"

Honestly, I haven't known Maxwell to get sick much since my days as a secretary so naturally I was worried. I decided I would be nice and bring him up his tray. Because Niles protested that I bring Maxwell his tray, I assumed he hid my birthday present up there. "I'm right, aren't I?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh you know me like a book."

I put the tray om the circular table in Maxwell's room and drew the curtains. Once I saw you lying in bed with him, I released a scream of terror and anger. Seeing you in bed with him didn't bother me, but I couldn't believe Niles would use me as a pawn on my own birthday.

"C.C." Maxwell asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked pointing to myself. "What is she doing here?" I demanded pointing to sleeping figure beside him. After Maxwell demanded that we leave the room, Niles began singing "Happy Birthday" as we left the room. He remembered to close the door behind him so Maxwell and you wouldn't hear me screaming at the butler.

"I can't believe you," I spat at him as we got into the hallway. I could feel my rage surge through my veins. I grabbed him by his suit and pinned him to the wall. "Of all the days, you pull a stunt like that, you choose this one," I snapped my face near inches from him.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."he said as I let go of his jacket and straightening his posture.

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped keeping myself from crying. I was so mad at him that I could barely look at him. "If you want to give me a birthday present, stay the hell away from me." I pivoted as I walked down the hall. I ran downstairs trying to keep myself as far away from him as possible.

That day, I locked myself in the office with my work. I refused to speak with Niles or you for that matter. Although Maxwell apologized profusely for what I saw and tried to make small talk, I told him he had nothing to be embarrassed about and I only wanted to talk about work. Once we finished what we had to do for the day, I went home without a goodbye to butler-boy.

I spent the afternoon with Chester as I wondered how a dog, that I had for a year, was nicer than the man I had been with for longer than I can remember. I got off the couch to pour myself a glass of Johnnie Walker. Again, another thing being kinder to me than Niles. Around 8:30 and after my second Johnnie Walker, I heard a rapping at my door. I rolled off the couch and opened the door to see Niles carrying a box with a bouquet of colorful flowers resting on top of the box and a white back with black tissue paper at his feet.

"What do you want?" I growled with my arms folded across my chest.

"You're right," Niles said with a soft smile, "I had no right to do that to you on your birthday, so I've come to make it up to you." I raised an eyebrow as he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"I should have been thinking of you instead of pushing Fran and Max together," he admitted coming into my apartment. Automatically, he noticed the glass of Johnnie Walker on my glass coffee table .

"I really do drive you to drink," he said with a smirk as I walked over to the kitchen and began cutting off the tips of the stems. I got a vase under my sink and poured some water in it before placing the flowers inside.

"Only on days like this," I replied placing my hands on my hips. "So which is for my birthday and which is out of guilt?"

Niles handed me my glass of Johnnie Walker as he walked into the kitchen. He placed the box on the white kitchen table. "The flowers are out of guilt, and the rest is for your birthday," he answered. He opened the box to reveal a peanut butter chocolate cheesecake. He got two plates out of the cabinets and two forks out of the drawers by the washing machine. He served the cheesecake without in complaint or sense of obligation.

After eating my slice of cheesecake, I said, "I guess I can forgive you, but you could try to be nicer."

"I think I can do that," he replied taking the dirty plates and placing them in the sink. He rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. He shut the door to the dishwasher before turning around and taking my hands in his.

"I am so lucky to have you," he said lightly kissing me on the forehead. "I love you, C.C." he said handing me the bag with black tissue paper inside.

I pulled out a wine bottle with a tag around the nose of the bottle that read "not even a wine is as fine as you." I chuckled as I put the bottle down on the kitchen table. I wrapped my arms around the butler's neck before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I love you too,"I said pulling him close and pressing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss almost causing me to lose balance.

"Hey Butler-boy," I said taking his hands and leading him to my bedroom, "I got another way you can apologize to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to my readers. A special thanks to REDMWNL555, LongVodka, and AliceCullenSisters for reviewing.** **This chapter is based off the episode "Pen-Pals" and is my attempts at fluff, because I need a break from dramatic chapters. So enjoy and please review.**

_"So what about that time we caught you and Niles making out in the living room?" Fran asked. That was something she never understood, It was uncharacterisitic of C.C. Babcock, of all people, to be so affectionate in a place someone could easily stumble upon. Despite the socialite and butler being together, no one could guess they were madly in love by the way they argued and played pranks on one another. They weren't so easily going to break from their personas by the house being empty for a couple of hours._

_A soft smile formed on C.C.'s face as she remembered that night. Nanny Fine's and Maxwell's expression were priceless, and that kiss was the best kiss of her life. She lightly traced the brown feathers of the feather duster with her fingertips as she pondered how she was going to explain that night. Even she had problems explaining that kiss. "The kiss wasn't intentional," she responded knowing very well she would have to tell the wide-eyed brunette what happened before and after that kiss._

_"What do you mean?" Fran asked perplexed. The couple had carefully planned their actions and behavior around others and each other. How could a kiss like that been an accident? The only things that they didn't plan was B.B.'s villianous behavior and hurricane Fran._

_"We got caught in the moment," C.C. replied nonchalantly._

Maxwell and I were supposed to work late that night. I decided it would be fun to show up at the Sheffield residence in an elegant black dress with a sweetheart neckline for Nile's veiwing pleasure. Your slack jawed expression was fantastic, and I had no idea it wouldn't be the first time you would look at me like that. "Ready to work?" I asked turning around to see your mouth wide open in shock.

"I'll be back in awhile. C.C., Can you start without me?" Maxwell asked. His brown eyeswide in mild disbelief, but he acted as if he had never noticed me. I could tell he was ready to leave with you to God knows where. He was going to stay with you for however long which suited me just fine.

"She can and she has," Niles said closing the front door. I went upstairs to get some work done, but I got bored of that. I decided to sneak to the butler's pantry and got his silver tray, two champagne glasses, and a bottle of champagne. I didn't understand how Niles carried so much during the day, but I assumed he had training. I took it to the office and arranged it everything perfectly on Maxwell's desk. I even put in a tape of a roaring fire in the VCR and waited for Niles to come in.

Niles, pretending to be Maxwell Sheffield, entered the room. He requested that I clucked a chicken, but I won't tell you whether I did or not. I knew Niles was making the odd request. Needless to say, the tape of the fire place, the lit candles, and glasses of champagne went to waste because I chased after the butler until I gave up.

I sat on the couch. "What is his deal?" I asked myself. I mean there was a tape of a fire roaring in the VCR, and he told me to cluck like a chicken. I shook my head as he entered the room with two cocktail glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Care for a drink?" he asked sitting beside me. "Wait, this you are made of seventy percent of this." I looked over at him suspiciously. He was never like this in the Sheffield mansion sometimes not even at her place. But who was I to refuse a free drink of Maxwell's finest liquor.

"Sure," I replied as he poured the yellowish liquid into a coctail glass. The liquid burned in my throat, a sadly familiar feeling. We didn't have a need for words, but we deserved a drink to forget everything from my family to the family he served.

By the third drink, I finally said, "Niles, I don't make it a habit of drinking with the help." I was slumped on the cream colored couch. My arm rested on the pillows and another hand was holding my glass of scotch.

"I've never been any help to you," he admitted. Although I would normally protest, I thought he was right. My whole life was thrown upside down by this man. He was the one person that I would fight my family for and do anything for. He wasn't a help, but he wasn't my demise either. I noticed his feet were resting on the edge of the square coffee table as he sat slouched on the couch beside me.

"Exactly," I replied as we clinked our glasses together before downing the rest of the scotch in the glasses.

"So tell me, Rochester, what'd you do to kill a day before I came along?" I asked. We had discussed everything from family to childhood memories to odd hobbies. We had never really discussed his past in fear of finding out about old flames with housemaids, but we had known each other for almost twenty years. Did he even remember a time before I stepped into his life when I arrived on the Sheffield doorstep?

"Well, truth be told my life was a little empty, but now I have a hobby," he replied. Something about the look in his eyes infruriated me. Was our own never ending pitfalls something that entertained him? I knew he enjoyed our banter, but did he live for it? Did he enjoy using me as a pawn for his mission? I had no damn idea, but I was confused and infruriated by the look he was giving me.

"I loathe you," I said slamming my cocktail glass and standing up.

"I despise you," he said following suite. His words almost purred like a confession of love than actual hatred on both our parts, which didn't surprise either of us.

"Servant."

"Trollop."

"Bell-boy."

"Brunette."

Memories of the days as a secretary came flooding back before all the secrecy and lies. I remembered sneaking into the kitchen just to see him. We were best of friends, and the reason I went to work in the morning. I remembered him asking me out in an empty hospital room before Maggie was born. We were just us. Simply us, and we were beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and upper back. My arms snaked around his neck. I cupped his cheek as he deepened the kiss, and I kissed him with such force that I surprised myself. That kiss was the best kiss of my life. It contained all the pure raw emotion that we felt and supressed every day. We didn't mean to be kissing in the living room, but we were in love and being ourselves. We were like two teenagers making out in an old car on top of a hill. Without worries about being caught by over protective parents, you could let passion take flight and just be.

Then you walked through the door. Your jaw dropped and your hand was over your heart in utter shock. "Goodnight Maxwell, Fanny Nine," I said as I walked to the door. I tried to remain calm and leave as soon as I could to avoid being interrogated. I opened the front door and looked back at Niles. "Swine."

"Chicken."

What you didn't know is instead of Niles going to bed in his room, he snuck to the kitchen and left out the backdoor. He met me by my black car. He pressed his lips roughly to mine and pulled me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped another arms around his neck. I finally pulled away and pressed my forehead to his. "What was that for?" I asked leaning against my car.

He replied softly, "That was easily the best kiss in the world, and I would be damned if Fran Fine and Maxwell Sheffield would ruin the moment."

He opened the driver's side door allowing me to get in. I watched him close the door and get into the passenger side. I dug my keys out my handbag and started the ignition. "Brunette," I muttered as I wondered how that word had such an effect on me. I gently rubbed my teeth against the botttom lip as I put my foot on the gas pedal.

All the way from the elevator shaft to my bedroom, our hands were all over each other and our lips were centimeters apart if that. Each kiss was more fervent and passionate than the next; however, things changed when we as got to my bedroom. His hands were shaking he tried to unzip the back of my dress, but my hands were steadily and speedily unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked his white shirt, grey vest and jacket were crumpled on the floor and my dress was still covering my body.

"Yes, why?"

"Because this isn't the first time we've done this," I replied gently rubbing his cheek, "and you can't get this dress off me."

As we laid in my bed after we made love,I rested my head on his chest. That night was absoloutely perfect, but there would be no repeat performances. I pulled the comforter over our bodies. I heard him say "I feel as if something has changed" as he ran a hand through my short blonde hair.

I laughed and responded, "Maybe cause you're covered in sweat instead of cleaning fumes?" He softly pushed me before leaving a chaste kiss on my lips.

Niles replied,"And here I thought I melted the Ice Queen. What I meant was: I feel like we can breathe."

I snuggled against his chest and threw an arm around his torso. "Yeah," I responded looking into his blue eyes, "We had a chance to be ourselves without all the scheming. It's a nice change."

" A very nice change," he mused. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead before we drifted into a pleasant sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much to ladybrin, lynnylou31, LongVodka, and AliceCullenSisters for reviewing. Especially to LongVodka for all the ideas...this chapter could not have been completed with you. So here's Noel, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read, love, and review.**

My big brother, Noel, was my best friend as my child. We would pull pranks on D.D., my older sister. Every year, he would take me to the horse show. We would sit in the stands in wonder as we watched the majestic creatures prance about. I knew if I ever needed anything, my big brother would be there. He could always make me laugh with "mummy died" jokes or tickling me till I felt like I couldn't breathe. Even when I first met Niles, I felt like a kid again and something about the butler reminded me of my brother. In fact, I was definately sure the two men would get along if not become best friends.

No one could imagine my delight when my brother called and announced he was coming to New York City to visit me. I wasn't even sure when I saw my brother last, so I was very excited to see him again. However, my brother isn't the type to come visit his baby sister on a whim. I couldn't help wondering what, exactly, was his motive for walking on to the Sheffield doorstep. I decided to wait in the livingroom for him that afternoon. "It's twelve thirty," Maxwell said looking at an old photograph on the shelf above the fire place. "Where's this brother of yours?" Clearly, I didn't know because I was eagerly awaiting his arrival. Luckily, Niles decided to clean the living room; thus, he was waitingwith me. Then you began asking me whether my brother was short, married, and ugly. I would have lied to you, but you aren't my brother's type so I had nothing to worry about. Hell, I was glad I could brag about him.

Once I heard the doorbell ring, I knew my brother had arrived. Niles raced to open the door as I placed the silver platter down on the table in the living room. "C.C." I heard my brother say as he walked through the door. He was wearing black pants and vest with a grey jacket. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him so happy before that visit. The last time I saw him was almost nine years before that, and he was much thinner and paler with rings under his eyes.

After our bizzare handshake and proof of strength, he commented that I had worked out. He handed me a small packet and I sniffed it warily. "I smell Lady Stinson," I said hiding my emotion and interest, "mummy gave you this." Although Noel was never partial to either of our parents, I had no idea if he knew about my fight with our mother or if my father had told him anything.

"She gave you the Beamer," he retorted almost defensively.

"She gave you the Benz."

"C.C." he said calmly and in grave seriousness, "mummy died yesterday." I gasped placing my hands on my hips. If she died, all my problems would be sold. Of course, I wouldn't wish death upon a person, but it would make things easier in my case. I would be left with nothing, but that didn't matter. I would gain the freedom that my relationship needed.

"What'd you get?"

"Gotcha'!"

"I walked right into that one," I said chuckling. I noticed Niles and Maxwell were looking at us as if we were crazy. To relieve their confusion, I explained, "He used to keep me in stitches with the 'mummy died' stuffed." I looked over at Niles, who was smiling. Either he was pleased to see me so happy to be with my brother, or he appreciated having someone else teasing me.

He didn't reveal why he came to visit me until after you got on Jeopardy. We went to lunch at a tiny cafe with a patio. We sat outside under the shade as the warmth of the sun beamed upon the Earth. "So Noel," I said coolly taking a sip of water, "what brings you here? I'm going to guess you didn't come to put the nanny on a game show." He chucked as he looked at a woman with mousey brown hair pushed through the crowded New York City sidewalk. My brother released a heavy sigh as she scurried by.

"I heard about your falling out with mummy," he responded nonchalantly. "We've actually been forbidden to talk about you in her house; naturally, I talked to our dad about everything, and he explained everything." His deep blue eyes showed no sign of anger or sympathy, but he wasn't the type to take sides. The neutrality in his facial features was reassuring. I knew he understood what I was going through, and he wasn't going to judge me.

"What else?" I asked crossing my legs and straightening my posture as if I was closing a backer. He was obviously on a mission but what was unclear. All I knew was that involved Niles and me. Luckily, he talked to both parents so he would follow orders from whichever parent had my best interests at heart.

"Well," Noel began trying to avoid speaking like his teaching at the university, "Mummy sent me to talk some sense into you, but I came to see how you were doing. I'm sure she has been trying to make your life a living hell."

I nodded in understanding although I was sure he came to see if Niles was actually good for me. "What did mummy say?" I asked coolly. I knew whatever my mother told my siblings wasn't pleasant, but I was curious to see what crap she was feeding to my brother and sister.

"Nothing unexpected," Noel answered. I arched my eyebrow and leaned back in my chair, beckoning him to continue. He finally said, "She called him a 'filthy domestic', and you were a disgrace to the Babcock name." His tone was solemn as if he was speaking at a funeral. I should have known that she was going to try to get my family on her side. She never had much power over my decisions so she was going to send my family to do her dirty work. Luckily, Noel wasn't that kind of man.

Finally the waiter brought our food. He placed a plate of Ceasar salad in front of me and a plate with a turkey sandwich in front of Noel. The waiter said, "Enjoy your food and get me if you need anything." He turned on his heel before walking back into the cold, air-conditioned building.

I stabbed a piece of Romaine lettuce with my fork before placing it in my mouth. "Are you surprised I went against her?" I asked quietly. If I had asked D.D. my older sister, she would have given me a lecture on why we should listen and obey our parents; however, Noel would honestly give me his opinion.

"Not really," he responded, "You've always followed your own set of rules." He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and grinned. He took a long sip of coffee before placing it back on the white circular table. "You've always been the brave one and most independent," he explained with a smirk. No one, in my family, are particularly good at expressing our emotions. His announcement of admiration caught me off guard, but I wondered why he was so proud of me.

Noel stared blankly at his half-eaten sandwich then back at me. "You became a professor, and mummy was livid about that," I pointed out. I noticed his slight scowl as if being a professor wasn't enough. There was something else going on. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked, rather demanded, earning a small broken smile from my brother.

"Okay," he said almost nervously as I ate more of my salad, "About nine years ago, I met this really nice woman at a diner near the University. She was an alumna of North Western. Let me tell you, she was gorgeous. She had long mousey brown hair and electric blue eyes. After a couple visits to the diner, I gathered the nerve to ask her out. A relationship quickly progressed between us, and I finally got the nerve to introduce them to D.D. and my mother. Needless to say, my mother did not approve of the waitress. She said I shouldn't be dating a woman not in our class. She threatened to destroy my research and disown me. I was resilient until she threatened my colleagues. I broke up with the woman, and I regret the decision every day of my life."

"Oh Noel," I said placing a hand over my heart. "I'm so incredibly sorry." He took a bite of my sandwich and nodded thoughtfully. I wished my family was more emotionally open. Noel and I could have been a team. We could have supported one another. I hated that he couldn't be with the woman he loved, and it was all my mother's fault.

"It's not your fault."

"Why do you think class differences matter to her so much?"

We looked at one another. Both of our eyes were wide from our discovery. Class differences never bothered our father so it was obviously a personal issue. We had to figure out why it bothered our mother so much. We paid for our food before we hailed a taxi. We got to my apartment and he sat down on the black leather couch. I grabbed my phone off my glass coffee table and dialed the Sheffield's number.

"Hello, Sheffield residence," Niles's rich baritone voice answered.

"Niles, it's me," I said placing urgency in my voice, "Can you come over now?" I imagined my boyfriend crinkling his nose or nervously looking around. I knew he was supposed to be working, but we were on a verge of a breakthrough.

"Sure, give me twenty minutes," he answered. I assumed he either told Maxwell he was going to the store for ingredients for dinner or asking you to cover for him.

Twenty minutes later, he was at my doorstep. I opened the door and pulled him inside. "Don't worry, he's a good Babcock," I reassuringly told Niles. He left a chaste kiss on my cheek and sat down on the couch beside my brother.

"What's going on?" Niles asked. My brother and I told him about our sudden epithany about our dear mother. He listened intently as we explained on how it was a personal issue. We supposed her bias came from an ex-lover, but we weren't certain. At the end of our explanation, Niles quietly looked at us. " So how do we melt the Wicked Witch of the West?" he asked. He was ready for action which made my heart soar.

"Well, she hasn't disowned me yet," Niles replied, "so I could get her to tell me stories of her golden years."

"And maybe Daddy would know something," I said eagerly. Once we found out Mummy's secret, we could use the information to destroy her or make her come to her senses.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" I asked my voice full of hope and redemption. I would be so incredibly pleased if we could get our mother to let go of her prejudices. We could have a nice wedding with all our family and friends. We could go vacationing in the Hamptons with my family, and we could have some well-deserved normalcy,

Noel leaned back on the sofa and chuckled. "You know, I have no idea," he answered. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting my brother and boyfriend acquainted. Of course, they spent most of the time making fun of me then coming to my rescue. I could tell they had developed a fine friendship.

Niles looked at his watch and said, "I should probably get back."

"Underwear to wash?" I asked with a smirk. He stood up and kissed me lightly on the cheek before he walked to the door with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wait!" Noel called as Niles opened the front door. "You two should come over for Christmas. The whole family is getting together. It might be fun." What he really meant by fun is chaos in the most unrefined sense of the word. Niles merely nodded before leaving the apartment.

_Fran smiled as she remembered C.C.'s brother. The blonde woman was so lucky to have such a wonderful, kind family. "So did you go over for Christmas?" the brunette asked assuming that would be the next aspect of their love story._

_"Yes, but there was more that happened before we went over," C.C. replied as she remembered how well her brother and her boyfriend got along. She only wished the more of her family was more like Noel and her father._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would thank Ladybrin, LongVodka, and AliceCullenSisters for the reviews. The next episode is from the episode "The Kibbutz." Please enjoy and leave lovely reviews.**

Niles and I definately planned to go to my father's mansion for Christmas, but we thought we would have take seperate vacations before we went to my father's mansion. Niles assumed he would be vacationing with the Sheffields in Vale. I planned on escaping New York City. As much as I wanted to spend a romantic vacation on a Carribbean island, I had to respect that he had a job to do.

When we were in the office wrapping up some work in the office, Maxwell had decided to close the office on the fifteenth. Apparently, no one important was in town during the holiday season. Then, he asked if I was staying in town this year. "No," I replied honestly while looking up from my compact, "This year, I'm getting as far away from the place as possible."

"Oh Santa got my letter," Niles said with a victorious smirk as I placed my compact in my purse.

"What about you, Niles? What are your plans?" Maxwell asked as Niles approached the desk. Maxwell informed his butler that he would not be going to Vale with the rest of the family. I couldn't believe my luck. Once Maxwell told Niles to take a vacation for himself, I knew my paradise fantasy was going to come true. I just couldn't allow Maxwell to see my excitement.

"Oh please, the lost Marx brother Cheapo?" I asked standing up and laughing.

"Are you suggesting I'm frugal?" Niles asked.

"Well, you got to admit old man," Maxwell said from his desk. "I know what I pay you, and you're not spending it on your wardrobe." This further led to a conversation on how NIles never broke a buck. He didn't spend money on housing, food, and you got him that flow-b to cut his own hair. Niles further said that I was never getting near Maxwell's matress. Luckily, you came into the office as we were leaving so we could talk about our vacation plans.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned my back against the island as Niles poured water in the teapot. "So what do you say about you, me, and a romantic island?" I purred my blue eyes meeting his.

"Sounds like some sick, nightmare," Niles teased as he placed the teapot on the stove. I frowned as I scooted closer to him.

"Oh that's right," I said sarcastically, "you in shorts. That's an image I wouldn't be able to burn out my brain." If I didn't know Niles was keeping up his facade, I would have thought he was honestly repulsed by vacationing with him. Luckily. he touched my chin with my forefinger then let go.

"Well, then I have to go to disturb my Babsy's peace," he said, "bring me so vacation brochures, and we'll make vacation plans." I nodded in agreement before I left the kitchen and headed home.

The next day, I found Niles in the kitchen wearing a blue apron over his white shirt. It took everything I had to keep in persona. I literally had to remind myself that he was cleaning the counters, and I couldn't get them dirty. I put down the travel brochures in front of him. I opened one up and said, "Ooh windsurfing in St. Bart's. Uh oh, twenty-five dollar equipment fee." I casually threw the brochure behind me. I found the brochure to the place that I wanted to go and flipped the pages quickly. "If you flip one real fast, it's like you're there."

"Is that how you make your dates move?"

He ended up telling me he sold a pair of cuff-links, one bass cleff and one treble cleff, to pay for vacation. Of course, he refused to actually let me pay for his vacation. He was a man and had pride so he planned to pay for his vacation.

"I gave Maxwell those for his birthday," I replied stiffly.

"Oh, thanks for the trip."

We took the earliest flight on a December fifteenth to a small Caribbean island. He wore a pair of khaki's and a loose Hawaiin shirt with a violet flowers. I wore a long sundress and a floppy hat. Niles took my hand as we took our luggage to our hotel room. "This place is equisite," I said drawing the blinds. The sun was high and the air smelled like the ocean water. I could see the large palm leaves swaying with the light ocean breeze. "You know I've always wanted to buy my own island and just stay there," I said dreamily reclining on the king sized bed in our hotel.

"I can see why," Niles responded kicking off his shoes and sitting beside me. He kissed me gingerly as he admired my light breezy sundress. We decided to go dancing that evening. The stars glittered in the dark blue sky. The sand was soft between my toes. I earned a surprising "Shake it, Miss Babcock" from my boyfriend, which is probably the oddest thing he's ever said to me. I took a sip of my Pina Colada before looking at him.

I took his hand and pulled him close to me. I started dancing with him. His hands rested firmly on my hips. His blue eyes glistened with desire and joy. "Is this so bad?" I asked as he spun me around.

"Well, my witch," he growled, "I can't answer you honestly because you have me under your spell." I pressed my lips firmly against him as our hips swayed in time with one another. As he pulled me closer to him, I stifled a giggle. My floppy hat accidentally hit him in the face making him pull back. Yes, our first night together was complete bliss in every sense of the word. We were free together in person.

The next day, he was awake before I was. "Care for room service or a hotel restaurant?" he asked as I rubbed my eyes and released a yawn. I covered my upper body with the champagne colored sheets.

"You're hungry?" I asked as he crawled in bed beside me. He was wearing a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. I couldn't remember what about his butler attire I found sexier than his casual clothing. "Didn't you get enough last night?" I purred.

I got a shower and dried my hair before getting dressed in a long flowy sundress with scarlet flowers. I turned around and asked, "How do I look?" I noticed his lips had formed a smile and his hands were buried in pockets as he sat upright on the bed.

"Beautiful," he replied standing up and pulling me close to me. We walked down to the hotel restuarant which was outdoors. The tables were circular and white with glass vases, in the center, containing colorful exotic flowers. There were no windows, but huge gaps in the wall so air from the environment could flow through. We took our seat at one of the tables and smiled as we looked around at the restuarant.

As we looked over the menus, I realized if Niles was going to spend Christmas with my family, he was going to have to learn about my whole family. He needed to learn about my self-righteous sister and how she contrasted Noel and me. "What are you going to have?" Niles asked interrupting my thoughts. I flipped the page of my menu and bit my lip.

"The fruit bowl sounds good," I answered.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was lost in thought as Niles was debating between eating whatever was easiest to cook or going all-out. He finally closed his menu and took my hand. He rubbed his thumb against my palm gingerly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered closing my menu. " I was just thinking that you should probably learn about my family. " Our waiter finally arrived at the table with our orange juice. He took out his notepad and asked us what we would like to eat. Niles ordered the Belgian waffles, and I ordered the French toast with a side of strawberries.

"Like what?" Niles asked. I had told him stories about my family, and he knew how I felt about specific members of my family especially my mother. Of course, he met three Babcocks so he had some idea what to expect. He had no idea how we acted around each other especially when alcohol is involved.

"Like I was raised by a pack of wolves."

"You finally admitt it, eh?" he teased. I explained to him about how my brother and father kept in contact and spent a lot of time around one another. They spoke about global affairs and other members of the family. Although D.D. gets along with our father, she constantly takes our mother's side mainly out of fear. I have no clue how I managed to explain all of that in ten minutes, but I did.

By the end of the trip, Niles knew most of my family's fights occurred when there was drinking involved. He knew he needed to be wary of D.D., who actually disliked domestics, and to stay around Stuart and Noel. He knew my aunt Charice was not afraid to put someone in her place, but she has the tendency to go overboard when she's been drinking. He knew that my cousin G.G. was constantly reprimanded by her father for her sexual escapades. We managed to fit in these lessons primarily during breakfast and lunch so we could use the rest of our vacation for fun.

The rest of the trip was a dream come true. Niles and I took romantic walks on the beach at sunset. While he took surfing lessons, I went horseback riding. We danced under the stars and played in the sand. We went hiking only to discover a waterfall with cascading rushing water. The large grey rocks were wet from the splashing water but glittered in the sunlight. The waterfall was surrounded by large green trees. I couldn't believe my eyes. The vision before me looked as if it belonged on a postcard or in a National Georaphic magazine.

However, I kept wondering through our vaction if Niles was ever going to propose to me. I knew an engagement wouldn't be convenient while my mummy was being evil and while we were trying to get you to be Mrs. Sheffield. I suppose I just wanted to know if we were ever going to go anywhere with our relationship. Unlike you, I wasn't going to push the subject. I was sure he wanted to be my husband, but he had a better sense of timliness than I did. I decided to enjoy my vacation before we spent Christmas with my family.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much AliceCullenSisters, LongVodka, and Ladybrin for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Instead of "Oy to the World" this is the "Babcock Family Christmas Special." I'm mega-proud of this chapter and finally one that doesn't involve other episodes. So enjoy!**

Niles looked at me as we walked up the grey stone steps that lead to the front porch. "Are you ready for this?" I asked as my hand grazed the stone column lightly. My other hand had a firm grasp on the handle of my black suitcase. I looked up at the black door that contrasted the white door frame. I pressed the button that rang the door bell and gave my boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"No," I heard Niles mutter before an older man wearing a standard butler uniform answered the door. A faint smile formed on his lips as he held the door open. We walked inside as I took a deep breath of the familiar air. I was finally home, and it never felt more right.

"Hello, Miss C.C.," my father's butler, Rochester, said as we took off our coats. " I presume this must be Niles." He hung up the coats in the coat closet before he went to inform my father that we were here. I gave Nile's hand a tight squeeze as I marvelled at my father's home. There was a large Christmas tree covered in white lights and old ornaments in the center of the living room. There were wrapped packages under the tree and a garland wrapped around the white marble staircase. I noticed there were two couches that lay perpindicular to one another around the tree.

"C.C." I heard two familiar voices boom. My father and brother walked in, and I strode towards them. I gave my father a hug and proved my strength to my brother with my handshake. Niles had followed me and shook my father's and brother's hand.

"Hello, Niles," my father greeted my boyfriend as Rochester re-entered the room. "This is Rochester, my butler." My father's butler bowed slightly, but Niles shook his hand and informed him that he needn't be so polite around him. Niles and I sat down on one of the couches, and Noel sat on the other and casually crossed his legs. My father puffed on his cigar. "So how was vacation?" my father asked putting down his cigar.

"Absoloutely lovely," I replied. I elaborated on the island we visited. I told them about the equisite hotel, and the horses, and the majestic waterfall. Niles nodded and further raved about the hotel's food and the dancing. The more we kept adding onto each other's stories, the more we started sounding like a married couple. Of course, Noel noticed this and was chuckling.

"I'm glad you had a nice vacation," my father said, "you two deserved it."

"So when's the next of the family arriving?" I asked glaring at my brother who was still laughing at us.

"Should be soon," Noel replied.

"Should I expect to meet members of C.C.'s coven?" Niles teased before kissing me on the cheek. I glared at him although my brother and father seemed amused. Of course, I have a reputation as "Bitch of Broadway." Every actor, dancer, costume designer, and choreographer fear my name, but the rest of the family has their own evil behavior. My mother needs no explanation, she is the devil. Noel has ways of manipulating people into doing something they would regret. My sister, being the self-righteous condescending bitch that she is, will explain how she was right and perfect and how your decision is wrong. Aunt Charice is brutally honest, and Uncle Alfonso will just make snide remarks. G.G.'s motto is seduce and destroy. You're in luck if you are a female unless she hates you. Then, she will tell you why you aren't getting laid.

The first to arrive was D.D. She walked into the room as if she was a queen. She believe she was perfect, and everyone should know it. Her hair was an unnatural golden color which looked odd against her pale complexion. She had a sharp angular nose like my brother's. Only my father stood up and greeted the woman with a warm hug, but Noel and I weren't going to give her that satsifaction so easily. Her blue eyes became slits when she noticed me. "C.C." she said with evident confusion in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Niles came to my defense and replied, "We were invited by your dear brother, and your father approved of it." D.D. scowled as she realized who was putting her in her place. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at our father. Although he was glad we were altogether, he seemed worried. She flattened her red pencil skirt and noticed her luggage was still on the floor.

"Rochester," she said firmly, "take my bags to my room please." The butler nodded as he picked up the suitcase and took it upstairs.

Niles whispered into my ear, "I bet it's the first time someone complied to that request." I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. I could feel his breath in my hair, and I cursed all the people around us.

"So D.D." my father asked curiously, "where's your fiance?"

"We broke up," she replied coolly. She took a seat by Noel who inched away. "He decided to take a job in France, and I didn't want to leave my life behind." She shrugged as if the breakup didn't matter, but her ex-fiance was the only man she really cared about. I had my suspicions that she had to choose between our mother and him. D.D. believed she could always find another rich, successful business man in the city, but love was never a priority to our sister. She would always choose inheritance over making her own decisions.

"Ah too bad. We all liked him," Noel replied nonchalantly as we heard the door bell ring. I placed my hand on Niles's wrist to keep him from voluntarily opening the door. Rochester sped into the room and opened the door.

My Aunt Charice, cousin G.G., and uncle Alfonso had finally arrived. My aunt Charice had silvery wispy hair and dazzling blue eyes. She dropped her bags and rushed inside. I stood up as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hadn't seen my aunt in years, but she always treated me as if I were her daughter. "Goodness, C.C." she said putting me at arms length to get a better look at me. "You're a woman now!"

I laughed in response as Niles stood up and walked to my side. "Oh Aunt Charice, G.G., Uncle Alfonso, this is Niles my boyfriend," I said as Niles shook hands with all of the Babcocks who had just entered the house. I felt Nile's arms snake around my waist, and I looked up at him fondly. G.G. smirked as she shook her head. She always believed I would have the most successful love life out my siblings, and she loved being right. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and an obvious fake tan. She looked like a Barbie, but plastic surgery will do that to a woman. I had even forgotten what she looked like before the tanning and surgery.

"Well, you did alright for yourself, C.C." G.G. said teasingly as she pulled down her green miniskirt. She was obviously impressed that I had the nerve to bring Niles, a butler, to a family celebration. Even at Nile's age, he looked handsome as ever. Leave it to me to snag a handsome, well-educated butler and show him off.

"Thanks," I answered as my grandfather and grandmother walked in. If you were a Babcock, you adored the ground they walked on. Even at their old age, they hadn't lost their wits. They didn't travel often because our grandfather was in a wheel chair and grandmama was sickly; however, they made an exception this Christmas.

"Hello, Grandmama, "I said walking over to her and giving her a hug. Before much conversation was brought about, we were shown to our rooms. Grandmama and Grandpa were sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Noel and D.D. were sleeping in their old rooms. My uncle, aunt, and cousin were staying in the guest house, and Niles and I were staying in my old room.

Much to Nile's surprise, we had a a fairly normal Christmas morning. We opened the presents before noon while enjoying eggnog and blueberry scones. We were kind and thankful for our gifts. Most of us had everything we could ever want or need,so presents tended to be frivolous. I have to admit I did love the horse Noel bought me. I was tremendously excited when my father informed me that he bought Niles and I a house in the Hamptons. Niles nearly passed out from all the joy and confusion.

However, Christmas dinner was a disaster. At first, we were eating and talking peaceful amongst ourselves at the dining room table. The white tablecloth's elegance was only heightened by the lit candles in the golden candlestick holders. Most of my family sat near my father at the head of the table, but D.D. had distanced herself from the rest of us. He sipped our glasses of wine as if the day was too perfect to make us into angry drunken Babcocks. Niles, Noel, and my uncle made jokes about class while G.G. and Aunt Charice informed me of my sorority sisters's plastic surgery.

"Well, well, well," a familiar icy tone said as my mother walked into the room. "Isn't this a Hallmark moment?" I downed my glass of wine like a few other family members did. Instructed Rochester to get me something stronger as I slunk in my seat.

"What are you doing here?" my father growled not leaving his seat.

"It's Christmas," she stated, "and I have every right to spend it with my family even if it's at your house." I noticed my aunt and uncle take long sips of their wine. Even my grandma and grandpa were drinking more than usual. I could tell a drunken war was about to take place.

I nervously glanced at Niles and whispered, "You might need to drink more to prepare yourself for the next world war." He followed my instructions as he downed his wine. Rochester brought him a scotch as my parent's argument escalated. My father did not want his ex-wife in his home and my mother claimed to be invited by D.D. All eyes rested on my older sister who meekly looked down at her food.

"Is this true?" my father asked. D.D. meekly nodded as the rest of us groaned. One thing you need to remember, we were a bunch of annoyed drunken Babcocks. All three factors are a lethal combination especially when you weren't on our side.

"Really Delores?" I snapped at my sister. "Do you feel completely invalidated without your mummy to dote on you? Couldn't take people seeing you as a normal human being?"

"That's rich coming from you," my sister snarled, "Maybe, you'll learn not to bite the hand that feeds you." I could feel myself rising out of my chair in rage. Niles tried to get me to sit down but with no avail. Of course, I gave him a sharp glare to keep him from getting involved.

"Yeah, cause she's biting something else," G.G. grumbled.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" my mother snapped. Even though everyone knows about G.G.'s escapades, we don't draw attention to them. We all do things that are unacceptable, but we lie about them. We know everyone knows we're lying, but we have an image to uphold. G.G. straightened her posture, stood up, and gritted her perfect white teeth. Charice, deeply enraged, got out of her chair and stormed over to my mother.

"You have no right to talk to my daughter like that," my aunt growled. "Yes, she does unbelievably stupid things, but we show her the decency and respect a REAL Babcock deserves. Look at you. You cling to the Babcock name for dear life, and you have been divorced for ages. Just admit it, you'd be nothing without my brother-in-law. You aren't a real Babcock, and was never a social-"

"Don't even say it!" my mother screeched. Niles, Noel, and I exchanged glances in confusion. My mother's secret was about to be exposed, but my Aunt Charice was going to have to be pushed over the edge. We all believed it was possible because my mother is that infruriating.

"Please, the fact you kept it a secret for so long is only thing we should be discussing," my uncle Alfonso responded rolling his eyes. I leaned back in my chair and arched my eyebrow beckoning him to continue.

"The only secret is C.C. is dating a domestic," my mother growled in disgust. I rolled my eyes as I downed my Johnnie Walker. Leave it to my mother to try to make me the villian. She was shooting daggers at us, but I pretended not to notice.

Noel replied, "That was only a secret because of you, and it's definately not a secret after last night." Niles's eyes widened as I tried to fight the urge to laugh in my mother's face, wrinkled in disgustion. Nothing was too out of the ordinary, but I wished I remembered my brother's room was next to mine. G.G. was in fits of laughter which contrasted my sister's and mother's expression.

D.D. cleared her throat and gently placed her fork on the table. "Chastity Claire, you are staying with your family. You could have tried to keep your voice down." Yes, Fran, my name is Chastity Claire, let's not make a huge deal over my name. Anyway, her smug grin was detectable even behind her glass of wine. She had been waiting all night to show the whole family that she was the saintly, pure daughter.

"Oh, please," G.G. retorted, "You should be proud of her. Atleast someone in your family is getting some."

B.B. growled, "And you would know all about that."

Finally, my aunt Charice snapped, "That's it! You are a critical, hypocritical, condescending bitch. You have no right to call my daughter out especially since you have an estranged relationship with your own. You shouldn't say a damn thing about our family especially after we accepted you when you were just a housemaid. There I said it." The whole room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Every one of us looked at each other except for my grandparents, my parents, and my aunt and uncle. Nothing made sense anymore. If my mother was a housemaid, why was she so against marrying someone in a different class? My mother turned away and walked out of the dining room. When we heard the front door slam shut, we knew she was gone.

"Well, it's officially a holiday," I said as I pushed my plate away.

_Fran's jaw fell in utter shock. A Babcock family dinner made the Fine Family seemed almost normal. She couldn't cope finding out what C.C. stood for and B.B.'s secret. "Are you okay?" C.C. asked as Fran wondered if things got better now that B.B. 's secret was revealed._

_"Yeah," Fran replied absentmindly. "So what happened after that?"_

_C.C. replied, "Well my grandmother explained my mother's past. Other than that, my family acted as if nothing happened."_

Grandmama called me to the guest house while Niles, Noel, and my father were chatting in the sitting room. I, of course, obliged and met her there. She was knitting as she sat in the wooden rocking chair. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Why, yes," she answered softly as she started a new row on her knitting. "First of all, I wanted to congratulate you on your relationship. I can tell that you are happy with him and he's good for you."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate your support." I smiled as I took a seat on the coffee table. I was thrilled to have my grandmother's approval. I could marry Niles for sure now that I had my grandmama's approval.

"I also wanted to explain what you learned about my mother," my grandmother said. I leaned forward in interest. Like every good Babcock, I listened when my grandmama spoke. Every move she made, and every word she spoke had a purpose. "Your mother was your father's housemaid. She was a kind woman who believed she was going to accomplish great things in her life. Stuart fell in love with her. He had refused to marry a socialite because they had no sense of human dignity. After your parents got married, all the money, the clothes, and the expensive lifestyle went to her head. Your father thought she would settle down after she had children, but she got worse. She was more uptight and tried to inforce her new beliefs on you. Of course, she would have nothing without alimony and a few short marriages that she never informed you about. I don't think she knows what to do about you."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Prove her wrong."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to thank my-hero-mizzy for the review. This chapter takes place during "Val's Boyfriend" and "The Green Card" episodes. So read, love, and review.**

My grandmother was right. I needed to prove my mother wrong, but I needed more than her approval of Niles. She didn't approve of my going to college or working for Maxwell Sheffield. She definately disliked that I wasn't married to rich successful business man by my age either. She had expected me to end up with Maxwell, who never appreciated a damn thing I did. I put my heart and soul into his shows while he chased after you. I figured I could prove my self-worth to both of the simultaneously. If I could get a promotion, my mother would realize I am a fantastic business woman; however, I had no idea if Maxwell was even thinking me into a partner. If I quit, he would never be able to shmooze the backers and read all the scripts. He would see my worth and ask me back. I know the plan was risky, but I didn't see that I had another option.

Maxwell walked into the office as I prepared to show him samples of business cards. He told me to decide; however, he did notice "Sheffield" should be bigger on the business card. I showed him the other nervously. "Sheffield-Babcock productions?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Maxwell," I said sitting down on the leather green sofa. "I think it's time I got some recognition. I perform a very important function around here."

"Oh that's true sir," Niles added nonchalantly, "that couch would be floating all over the room if she weren't there to hold it down."

I got off the couch and walked over to Maxwell's desk. "Maxwell, this partnership conversation is long overdue, and you alway find some way to avoid it." Maxwell denied that he avoided the topic, but we both know how he is about these kinds of things. He noticed you in the hallway and beckoned you to come in the office.

"I didn't break it," you said like a guilty child as Maxwell dragged you into the office. I should have known he would use you as a distraction. Why else would he ask about your family? I shook my head as you rambled on about your mother's color-changing mole. Maxwell's diversion was pathetic even for him, and I saw right through it.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "He doesn't really care. He is just listening to your blather to avoid talking to me." You continued on, because you didn't mind him devoting his attention to you. In a personal sense, I understood. On a business level, I knew I deserved a lot more credit than I was recieving, and I was sick of it. I politely asked if you cared to share your mindless dribble with someone like Val, but you claimed she had a boyfriend. I finally got you out the door, which meant I could harass Maxwell about a partnership.

"C.C., I have founded this company since I was seventeen years old, and I'm not going to give half of it away," Maxwell stated as his pen glided against a piece of paper.

"Without me, there would be no Maxwell Sheffield productions," I retorted. I had always done the paperwork, and read the scripts, and managed the publicity. He was even backed by the she-devil because of me. I was sick and tired of not being treated as an equal, and I was going to make my voice heard.

Maxwell took off his glasses and stood up. "Niles, would you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Certainly, sir. I'm almost done," Niles replied although he wasn't planning on leaving. He needed to know what was going to happen. I hadn't even mentioned my plan to him, because he would find some way to interfere. Personally, I was glad he was in the room. I was oddly comforted by his prescence, and he gave me the courage to follow through with my plan.

"Now look C.C., I had already produced seven plays before you became my secretary," Maxwell stated as Niles softly laughed from behind the desk.

"Oh, I forgot about those seven shows," I replied as if I was responding to one of Niles's barbs. "What did the critics call them? Sleepy, dopey, lousy, and close-y? I looked at Maxwell with a victorious smirk on my face as Niles emptied the paper basket onto the carpet.

"Alright C.C., if you are unhappy, please don't allow me to stand in the way," Maxwell said opening the office door.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, I quit," I replied storming out of the office. I left the Sheffield mansion feeling confident in my decision. He would ask me back, or I would find a new job. Besides, I was rich so I didn't need to work. I allowed myself to consider every possible scenario in case he wouldn't rehire me. I remembered Noel was having lunch with my mother soon, so I called him and told him what happened. I was sure I would be a topic of their conversation, and my mother would hear of my departure from Sheffield productions.

I lied to Maxwell and told him I was working with Marvin Hamlish to make him jealous. I knew Niles would tell Maxwell, while I was gone, of all the work and skills that attributed to Sheffield productions. I was sure my boyfriend was aggravated with Maxwell for my departure, but I didn't know for sure. The one problem with my plan was it made it harder to see Niles.

Well, you remember the rest. You remember the fake cover of the Inquisitor and the snide Niles-esque comments Maxwell made about me and Peppy the dog. We went out to eat a sushi restuarant, and you ate the rubber shrimp. You remembered me asking you for your help to get Maxwell to ask me back. Your plan was a success, and I became vice president of the company and earned two full points in the company. I got a soft "welcome back" from Niles, and I was finally appreciated by the man who once sold my soul to the devil, I mean my mother. After our reconciliation, I called Noel to tell him the good news. He told me never to do anything that risky ever again. My mother had called me shortly after I talked to Noel, and she was glad I got my job back. Apparently, she was afraid I would become a waitress. She finally realized I was a lot like my father, and I needed to work to be happy.

_"I remember that," Fran said as she recalled Niles eating her emotions. The brunette was glad she could assist C.C. The blonde woman and she had begun a small friendship since that day. Fran smirked as she felt a sense of pride surge through her. She was glad to be apart of C.C.'s resolution to some of her issues with her mother. "Did things get better after that?"_

_"Yes and no," C.C. said almost biting her bottom lip. She firmly grasped on to the handle of Niles's feather duster. "My relationship between my mother and I improved, but issues between Niles and me kept resurfacing."_

_"Oh no! What happened?" Fran asked._

_"Well, I was tired of being used to push you into Maxwell's arms," C.C. answered placing the feather duster on the table. She looked like she was afraid to hurt the inanimate object. "Niles took one of his plans too far in order to expose the French man as a philanderer."_

Niles knew if Phillipe was really a philanderer, he would come after me. I was supposed to test that theory, and Niles promised he would watch after me and make sure nothing terrible happened to me. At first, I refused; however, I could never resist his big blue eyes when he pleaded. I knew I had to be ready when Phillipe opened the kitchen door. "Hello Ca-Ca," he said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"What?" I asked although I knew a certain pesky butler was behind the name.

"Is that not what C.C. stands for? Is this not what the butler told me?" Phillipe asked. I grew uncomfortable as the French man kissed my hands, my arms, and my shoulders. It felt so very wrong. Let me rephrase that, it was very wrong and disgusting. As he began rubbing my shouders, I wondered when Niles would burst through the door and save me.

"Aren't you engaged to Nanny Fine?" I asked him.

"Oui."

Even though I didn't condone his scandalous behavior or want anything to do with that man, I knew I had do something that I dreaded. I kissed him although the guilt made me want to vomit into his mouth. "Stop it," I said dispassionately and tensely. I wondered why Niles hadn't come in yet. Phillipe left and I scraped my bottom lip with my teeth.

"Did Ca-Ca do a no-no in the kitchen?" Nile's voice boomed. "Now, she's going to have to clean it up."

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"Someone's going to have to tell her she's marrying a cad. I could never break her heart like that," he responded. Before I knew it, I was bellowing for Maxwell. I sincerely apologize for my actions. I want you to know that I really didn't want to kiss that man. I know it was part of Niles's plan to drive you into Maxwell's arms, but the guilt still gets to me. Explaining to you why Phillipe was a fraud was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

After you and Maxwell left, I asked Niles why I even bothered to listen to him. "Well, there's no such thing as a perfect plan. Cheers Ca-Ca." I took a gulp of the alcoholic liquid hoping to find the courage to yell at Niles.

"What the hell was that, Niles?" I asked before I drank a third of the glass of alcohol. His blue eyes seemed to dazzle with excitement. While his plan was a success, I could strangle him for his plan.

"What do you mean?" he asked almost purring.

I shook my head and poked him in the ribs. "Weren't you supposed to be watching? Weren't you supposed to interrupt? What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded raising my voice. I was done being a pawn in his sick little game. I felt horrible for what I did to you, and I felt used. He didn't understand why I was so angry, probably because he wasn't a victim in someone's sadistic schemes.

"It wouldn't be nearly as effective," he answered.

"So putting your girlfriend at stake is?" I said slamming my glass on to his silver platter.

"You quit working for Mr. Sheffield, and you didn't even consult me about that."

"But I never put you in a posistion like that! Do you even know how awful I feel?"

"And that's new?" At the end of his remark, I stormed to the front door angrily. "You aren't leaving, are you?" he asked although I knew he was talking more about himself than our environment. We were together for almost twenty years so I couldn't just leave him. He does things that made me angry, but I still loved him.

"No," I replied looking back at him, "but don't expect me to stay around if you do anything as awful as that again." I opened the door to the Sheffield mansion and left without looking back. I had to leave Niles with his thoughts, or I would go crazy.

_"Did he ever do anything that bad?" Fran asked as she could visualize the relationship crumbling before her very eyes. Fran suddenly remembered Chandler, C.C.'s exboyfriend, and wondered how he entered the picture._

_"He did," C.C. replied nervously crossing her legs, "but I'm getting to that." She bit her lip as the painful memories began barraging her like people throwing stones at her. She told herself that all was in the past, and Nile's and C.C. had a future together if he ever woke up._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much to AliceCullenSisters, Ladybrin, and LongVodka for the reviews. I'm sad to inform you, this chapter is the last happy/fluffyish chapter for like two chapters. So, I enjoy it. Anyway, this episode takes place during "Ship of Frans." Please read, love, and review.**

I know you were wondering what Niles did that drove us apart, but I'm not getting to that just yet. Surely, you remember that cruise you went on with Val. Maxwell, inspired by your idea, invited Yetta and your mother to the cruise to ensure you didn't run off with some strange man on a cruise. While you dreaded the Sheffield and your family joining you on your well-deserved vacation, Niles and I were ecstatic to be going on a majestic ship. To keep anyone from getting suspicious, Niles decided I should room with Yetta; however, I doubted I would be sleeping in the same room as Yetta when Niles was residing in the suite.

At first, Niles and I tended to stay by one another except when he was in the casino. As unattractive as it is, he tends to be a compulsive gambler, and I avoid being around him when he is gambling. I have to admit I love casino's. I love the bright, coloful lights. I love the anxious and the high energy levels of the people. Most importantly, I love the booze, but that's too be expected. I decided to pay the casino a visit. I noticed Niles, in a tuxedo, playing a game of Craps. A young woman with olive skin and brown hair stood beside him. I couldn't help feeling insecure by the woman standing beside him. "Hello, Niles," I said approaching him. "Well, I knew you were a high roller, because those Bermuda shorts, you wore to the pool, were a huge gamble." The caller yelled that Niles rolled a seven.

"Looks like my luck is changing," Niles replied waving the back of his hand. I left and walked to the bar. I got a glass of white wine as I watched my boyfriend from a distance. I noticed him rolling and losing again. I shook my head before I glided to his side. I wondered if he noticed he only won when I was by his side.

"Come on. You have two chips left. Go for it," I said encouragingly as I leaned against the table. My voice grew loud and huskier as I said,"Papa needs a new pair of oven mitts." I started laughing while Niles rolled his dice again. When he discovered he rolled an eleven, we both looked at one another in disbelief as we both realized a pattern at the same time. He rolled again, but he kept his eyes on me instead of the dice.

"Seven! He wins again!" the caller bellowed.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Niles asked incredulously. I fluttered my eyes in response as a faint smile crept on my red lips. Finally, I got bored; thus, convincing him to leave the table and go to his suite.

The room was absoloutely magnificient. There was a rich plush carpet that had a scarlet coloring. There was large king sized bed in the center of the room. A white comforter resided on the bed, and there were silk sheets under the fluffy comforter. There was a mini bar across from the door leading to the hallway. I noticed a dark shiny wooden wardrobe in the corner. I could imagine living in that room as a queen with Niles as my king.

"So, do you like the room?" Niles asked me with a smirk as he poured me a glass of scotch from the mini-bar. I nodded approvingly as he handed me the glass.

"Yeah, I do," I replied before taking a sip of the golden brown liquid. In fact, I liked it so much that I began plotting an acceptable way for us to share it. Unfortunately, I didn't think of anything, but I knew I would come up with something when the opportunity arose.

The opportunity did arose as Yetta and I took a walk on the deck. Rather, she was holding onto my dress as I was walking on the deck. I was wearing a form fitting black dress, and I noticed Niles abandon Maxwell's side at the bar. "Hello, Miss Babcock," he greeted nervously. "Eh, I don't know if it's the sea air, but..."

"What do you want?" I interrupted him in attempts to make him aware of his behavior. It was the most affectionate he's ever been infront of people that entered the Sheffield mansion. I mean Yetta was holding on to my dress, and Maxwell was less than ten feet away.

Niles responded nervously, "Twenty minutes at the slots. My baby by my side." Unlike Maxwell, I know when an opportunity comes knocking on my doorstep. I had a flawless plan that would result in me having the suite. Also, my ingenious plan contained a pleasant surprise for my dear Butler.

"Oh, ho," I replied my voice penetrating the air,"this is gonna cost you big." I knew I was setting him up, but I did what I needed to do to surprise him. Besides, he still needed to learn that plans didn't have to victimize others and could to lead some terribly beautiful things.

"I thought you were duty free on the high seas," Niles responded in his usually sardonic manner. I gave him a look of bewilderment. Could he go a moment without insulting me? He took my hand and kissed it twice before looking up at me. "Sorry, old habits, my beauty. Name your price."

"Ninety-five pounds."

"British?" he asked excitedly.

"No, yiddish," I replied as I took Yetta's hands and latched it on to Nile's black Hawaiin shirt with flowers and leaves in vertical stripes."Meet your new roommate." Niles latched onto my bended elbow as we headed to the casino. After twenty minutes, we agreed to meet at his suite at eleven p.m. He seemed thrilled by all the money he won, but the faint sobering thought was etched all over his face. He was clearly not thrilled by the prospect of rooming with an old woman, who was convinced he was her late husband.

That night, I arrived at his suite at ten. My black suitcase resided by my feet. Niles opened the door and said grimly, "I'm not packed yet." I threw my suitcase into his room and wrapped my arms around his waist. I let go letting my fingers drag against his shirt. I entered the suite and reclined on the white sofa while I ran my fingers through my short blonde hair.

"The cleaning fumes have definately killed some brain cells, bell-boy," I responded chuckling. I bounced off the sofa and kicked his open suitcase with my foot. He smirked as he finally realized my ingenious scheme.

"Definately a good witch," he responded kissing me ravenously. I pulled him closer by cupping his cheek. I could feel his teeth pulling on my bottom lip. His hands rested on my waist as he backed me onto the bed. He hiked up my dress, and I knew it was going to be a good night.

_"Miss Babcock," Fran said wide-eyed and nearly choking on her tea. If C.C. had continued that segment, she was sure she would spray tea down her front. "I don't need or want those details." Even though the blonde had refrenced her and Nile's sex life, she couldn't imagine them being intimate, but she had only seen them banter and walked in on them making-out._

_"Sorry," C.C. responded placing a hand over her mouth. She cleared her throat in attempts to clear her embarrassment._

As we watched a movie before we fell asleep, I could feel his tighten around his waist. His head was resting on my shoulder as he moved a stray hair of blonde hair from his face. I finally asked, "Are you alright, tidy bowl?" You're not usually this affectionate." I rolled over so I was facing him. He smiled as I met his blue eyes.

"I just realized," he said warmly, "I am so lucky to have you. You're sexy, beautiful, witty, smart, and I fail to tell you this more often than I like." He kissed me firmly on the lips as his forehead pressed against mine. My heart began racing as he seemed to be examining everything that made me who I am, physically and mentally. I couldn't imagine not being with him or wanting him.

"Really?"

Niles nodded. "I must say I'm under your wicked spell," he teased leaving a chaste kiss on my lips. "I know I've done some terrible things to you, but I do love you. I'm sorry for everything, but I want you to know I'm nothing without you."

"I love you too," I replied before we fell asleep in each other's arms. We spent the rest of the trip except we avoided your grandmother for obvious reasons. Besides, everyone thought one of us was staying in the same room with Yetta.

The beautiful thing about that vacation was the serenity. Apart from the zingers, we acted like a couple of newlyweds. We did everything together without worries or cares. We actually vocalized how we felt, which is rare, about one another. I believed things were going to be better after the cruise. Niles would stop playing horrid tricks on me, and I could give him all the attention he deserved. Unfortunately, reality has a nasty habit of not living up to one's expectations.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to LaurenLaneLover, AliceCullenSisters, and Longvodka for the reviews. So this takes place during "Hurricane Fran." So even though this chapter is kind of sad, I hope you like the chapter. Please read, love, and review.**

_"So when did you two break up?" Fran asked as Maggie entered the kitchen. Fran watched the teenager from the corner of her eye as the blonde teenager took a soda out of her refridgerator. The teenager took a seat in the chair at the end of the table._

_"What's going on?" Maggie asked._

_Fran bit her bottom lip to avoid spilling Bab's and Butler boy's romantic history. She looked at C.C. for some sign to tell her what to do. "We're just talking about Niles," C.C. replied calmly. Maggie nodded softly. She wasn't sure whether or not they were discussing Niles's heart attack. She left the kitchen with the bottle of soda in her hand. When she had exited the room, Fran released a soft sigh of relief._

_"Around the time, you were planning to take a seperate vacation from Maxwell," C.C. said almost bitterly, finally answering Fran's question. Her blue eyes glanced at the white kitchen door as she recalled how their destruction began._

You had decided it would be better for you and Maxwell to take seperate vacations that year. Niles and I stayed in the subject as Maxwell confronted you about the matter. He was, apparently, opposed to your idea. Whether you decided to vacation with Val or Maxwell, it would affect whether you would be winning over the Broadway producer. We grew more curious when he decided to move your little discussion into his office.

Niles's hand was trapped in my bent elbow . I started dragging him to the kitchen door, but he finally centered his weight so he wouldn't be able to be moved even by my pulling; thus, halting me. "Woah, Nelly," he said, "Don't you know it's terribly impolite to listen to other people's conversations?"

"This from the man, who posed for the RCA dog," I retorted. When I faced him, he simply gave me that charming boyish grin that I had grown so fond of.

"Now, let go. I don't want to miss this," I said. I didn't understand why he didn't feel compelled to overhear your conversation. He had been trying to push them together since you stepped foot onto the Sheffield doorstep. Why didn't he want to know if all his hard work paid off? I was going to eaves drop with or without him.

"Alright, be careful. I just..."

I slipped on the recently waxed floor and released a scream similiar to the roar of a mountain cat. The glass, once filled with the amber liquid, went flying out of my hand. An overwhelming pain surged through me, but I refused to cry. Niles cautiously walked into the hallway. He looked down at me laying on the floor. "Niles," I howled looking up into his blue eyes.

"Can you get up?" he asked almost frightened by my glare.

"Would I still be on the floor if I could get up?" I barked angrily. Leave it to him to ask a stupid question when I need to go to a hospital. I hoisted myself on my elbows. I was not in a position to wait for him to help me. I winced in pain as I realized I couldn't pull myself off the ground.

Niles smirked and replied, "I can think of a scenario." I scowled as he pulled me up. I wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I used him for support as we met Gracie in the living room.

"Gracie," he said urgency dripping in his voice, "Can you tell your father I'm taking Miss Babcock to the hospital? She managed to hurt herself, and we should be back in a few hours." She nodded obediantly as I bit my lip to keep from whimpering in pain. There was no way in hell I was going to show any sign of weakness in front of a child.

When I arrived at the hospital, I spent no time in the waiting room. I terrorized any nurse or doctor that kept me from getting my damn leg fixed. After my x-ray, the doctor determined that I had a broken leg. That wouldn't have been terrible if I wasn't at Niles's mercy. I had a choice between crutches and a wheelchair. I figured a wheelchair would be safer because I could still slip and fall with crutches; however, I made a huge mistake.

"I can't believe this," I snarled as we headed down the long hospital hallway. I shot a dirty look at the man walking beside me. I kept steering into the wall. I looked at him and folded my arms across my chest. I wondered if he was going to help me. "This is all your fault."

"That you left before I could warn you or that you slipped?" Niles asked when he redirected my chair. I looked up at him and folded my arms across my chest. I knew my impatience got the better of me and partially led to my injury, but he could have warned me before he let me run into the hallway.

Unfortunately, I had expected my boyfriend to be a little nicer to me after my accident; however, my injured state meant nothing to him. He arranged lunch in the solarium when I had been waiting in the dining room for hours. He wouldn't help me steer my wheelchair. He wouldn't even help me fix the damn malfunctioning machine. When I told him, he wouldn't be able to torture me while I was in that chair, he replied, "But you are, Babs, you are."

Then it hit me like a mountain of scripts, he always had the power to torture me. Every terrible thing he ever did to me flooded my mind. Everything, from locking me out of the office during a storm to sending me on a wild goose chase for Maggie's gift, began playing in my head like a montage. I was tired of the way he treated me. I was tired of the incidents that lead to my screaming in terror. Apparently, the cruise had changed nothing about my relationship. I decided the last terrible thing would happen that day. After he left me spinning in the malfunctioned chair, I gave up. He was on yacht, and I was left in the kitchen.

Finally, the chair took off in a different direction. I managed to get the phone off the kitchen table. My family was in Connecticut so I couldn't call any of them. You and the Sheffields were in Greece, so I couldn't call you. I decided my best bet, much to my chagrin, was calling your mother. Luckily, I had an amazing ability to remember phone numbers. I suppose being a secretary does that to you. Anyway, I dialed her number. A nasally voice answered, "Hello."

"Sylvia, it's C.C. Babcock," I said as my chair started spinning around again. "Can you come to the Sheffield's? It's urgent." I heard her acrylic nails tap on something and the sound of chewing. I prayed she would agree, because I desperately needed help.

"Sure, I'll be right over," she answered uneasily. I couldn't blame her for her hesitance. I had never asked for assistance, and she hadn't exactly seen my charming side. A good twenty minutes later, she walked through the kitchen door.

"Thank you, God," I cheered triumphantly. "There's a manual on the coffee table in the living room. Can you bring it to me?" I met her curious gaze momentarily, but it was continually broken by my chair making circular wheel marks on the kitchen floor. She walked out of the kitchen and brought back the manual.

"What happened to you?" she asked handing me the manual.

"Niles," I answered. Everyone, who have seen us together, knew that we were either fighting or pulling some terrible prank. Much to my surprise, your mother was very helpful in stopping the chair. I finally released a sigh of relief.

As payment for her assistance, I allowed her to eat anything she wanted in the house. She made a sandwich with more ingredients than I thought possible. "Have whatever you want," I encouraged. She could easily eat all the food in the house. As soon as Niles returned from his vacation, he would have a lot of work to get done. Sylvia and I sat at this table similiarly to how we are sitting now. Of course, I was in that chair. I wondered if I should ask your mother about the whole Niles dilemma. She wasn't my mother so she could give me some objective advice, or she could misconstrue every word I said.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock," she replied taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

"Sylvia, can I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded as she continued to demolish her sandwich. "What would you do if a person kept holding off a commitment and hurting you?"

"Hmmm..." she replied thinking about your situation. I could tell by the glint of her eye and the furrow of her brow. She fluffed up her blonde poofed hair. "Fran should try to find another man. As much as I would love for her to marry Maxwell, he's just not catching on. She shouldn't keep waiting. I'll die before I get to see her married."

Endeared by your mother's love for you, I smiled. "What if she had to wait about nineteen years?" I pressed wondering how she would react. I wished I could hide under the table to avoid any explosion.

She rose like a pheonix from the ashes and slammed her hands down on the table. "He better not wait nineteen years to ask my Frannie to marry him! No man is worth waiting that long," she said. As she began ranting, I knew I needed to move on. Being in a relationship with Niles was a lot like being in that malfunctioned wheel chair. There were many moments that felt like spinning around and having no control. Nothing good happened: just pranks, yelling, physical injury, and insults. Every so often, the wheelchair would take off in some random direction just like we would move forward; however, we would return to being in a wheelchair that would spin around and around. He left me when I needed him. I had told him and myself (countless times) that I was done with him after the last horrible thing he did.

After Sylvia left, I rolled into the office. I pulled out a peice of paper and black pen from the desk drawer. I wouldn't be able to break up with him in person because he would be too busy with cleaning the mess I left for him. Besides, seeing him again would only force me to stay.

_**Dear Niles,**_

_**After being stuck spinning around in that malfunctioned chair, I realized I can't do this anymore. You keep hurting me with your crazy schemes or leaving me in a spinning chair. I am putting an end to this before I end up in a mental institution.**_

_**Furthermore, we have been together for over fifteen years. We have had many good times and bad; however, I'm getting older. (No, I'm not a vampire. I'm not immortal.) I can't keep waiting for you. While you try to push Max and Nanny Fine together, you forgot we're in the same situation as them. While we are aware of our feelings, we aren't able to admit we love each other. We could blame other people or circumstance, but it's our fault. I am not waiting for them to get together anymore. I can't wait forever for us to move forward. I want to get married and have little hellions to raise, and you don't seem to want to give that to me.**_

_**I think it's better for us to break up. I love you, but love isn't enough anymore. I'm sorry we have to end this way.**_

_**C.C. Babcock**_

I folded the tear stained letter then placed it in the white envelope. I labelled the envelope "To: Butler-boy." I hid it under the answering machine on the table in the living room. I left the house and found myself having trouble opening the door. No tears escaped my eyes until I arrived at my aparment.

_Fran wiped the tears from her cheek. Her big brown eyes were glazed over with tears. "That's so sad," she sniffed as Maxwell walked in. He frowned when he noticed the big-haired brunette breaking into sobs._

"_What's the matter, Miss Fine?" Maxwell Sheffield asked._

"_Your inability to committ," she snapped instictively. Luckily, she could partially blame him this time. She was going to also have a word with a certain butler after he woke up. She watched Maxwell scowl at the comment as he poured himself a cup of tea. He, muttering something under his breath, headed back into the office_

"_So what happened next?" Fran asked glaring at the white kitchen door. She met C.C's blue eyes. Talking about the breakup seemed to depress her although she was repressing any hint of emotion._

_C.C. mindlessly stroked the feather duster. She looked down at the brown feathers. "I came into contact with Chandler," she answered as if Chandler's name was venomous._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to lynnylou31, ladybrin, LongVodka, and happylittleemochick for the reviews. You all are awesome. This chapter takes place during the "Fifth wheel" episode. Read, love, and review.**

After Niles and I broke up, I was officially in my mother's good graces. Everyone in my family, except D.D., seemed to sympathize with my situation. Noel was furious and was determined to visit and have a "word" with Niles, but I told him to allow me to be the butler's executioner. As much as I missed my butler boy, I refused to allow myself to run back into his arms. I repeatedly told myself that it was "for my own good" and "he wasn't worth my time"; however, I knew I was lying to myself. Despite all the lonely nights, I thought I had adjusted as a single woman fairly well. I buried myself in my work and tried to avoid Niles, a fairly difficult task, as much as possible.

However, my mother was desperate for one of her children to get married before we placed her in a nursing home. D.D. was constantly putting herself out there, trying to get men, but her personality scared them away. Noel claimed that he was far too busy with his research and teaching. I suspected he was trying to find the waitress he used to date, but I couldn't be certain. That left me. I didn't want to start dating again after my breakup, but my mother was determined to change my mind.

I was watching tv in the living room of my apartment. As I flipped through the channels, I wondered how I became one of those women that was home alone on a Friday night. I finally turned off my television and my phone started ringing. "Hello, hello," I said into the telephoe reciever. Adjusting my posistion on the couch, I curled my legs under me as Chester cuddled next to me on the couch.

"C.C., darling, it's your mummy," a cold distant voice drawled. I rolled my eyes wondering why she felt the need to interfere in my social life. Now that I was single, her calls were more frequent. As glad as I was that she wasn't trying to destroy me, I didn't miss her distancing herself away from me. "Have you thought about any of the men I suggested?" she asked.

"No," I answered honestly. All her recommendations were all the same. They were rich, successful businessmen that lived painfully boring lives. Nothing about them intrigued me in the slightest.

"You will have to date sometime," my mother reminded me, and we wonder why I have issues. Somehow, she automatically expected me to move on. I dated Niles longer than she was married to my father so I doubted she was going to understand my reluctance. "When you fall off a horse, you get back on," she continued. For once, I thought she made sense. I had wasted years on my life on Niles for nothing. If I kept avoiding men, I would never get married or have children which was why I ended things with Niles.

"You're right," I answered imagining her smug victorious smirk. It had been decades since I've tried to get involved with new people, and I definately wasn't as young as I used to be. I decided the internet was a great way to meet people. Of course, I had seen to many E-Harmony commercials when I was channel surfing. Soon, I came into contact with Porsche Puppy. In my defense, he claimed he was older by a good ten years, and every woman lies about her age. He seemed to be the type of man that women dreamed about. Obviously, I was mistaken, and the revelation couldn't have came at a worse time.

One great thing about Porsche Puppy was that I had something to brag about in front of Niles. I wasn't planning to show that I needed him and still missed him. I could brag about the new fabulous man in my life and show Niles what he was missing. Of course, that was destroyed when Brighton came downstairs and said, "You're good and plenty?"

I sat down on the stairs. "I'm so embarrassed. The things I said, the things he...you know, he's good quite the vocabulary for a fifteen year old," I said dejectedly. Of course, Niles took the opportunity for a zinger which only added to my shame.

Then you took pity on me and invited me out for a girl's night with Val. Much to my surprise, you had a brilliant idea. Who needed men when you had cigars and people who understood you? We were still fine after Val met a man, whose name escapes me, and we continued being free, independent women. I didn't understand how we didn't become friends sooner. To think, I could have confided in you about Niles at least two years ago. You could have stopped him from doing half of those terrible things to me. Anyway, I was glad to have a friend that had similiar issues with men.

As much as I enjoyed being a free, independent woman, I couldn't help feeling as if something was missing. Every time we went out, I felt as if I was on the search for something that couldn't be found. You remember the night we were supposed to go clubbing? I wore a leather jacket over a cream colored turtleneck sweater. The doorbell rang, and you ran and opened the door. "Chandler, what are you doing here?" I asked as you went to the coat closet and searched for one of your coats.

If my mother knew about Chandler, she would have bought me a wedding dress. He was the type of man that Mother dreamed of me marrying. He was incredibly handsome with his dark hair, slate grey eyes, and chiseled facial features. He had an award winning smile and could sell you anything. Maxwell and I were using one of his Broadway theatres for our play; however, I didn't understand why a man like him would be standing on the Sheffield doorstep.

"I came to drop off these contracts," he answered. "Alright, that's a lie. I own three Broadway theatres. I don't need to deliver my own contracts. I just wanted to catch a glimpse of that cool white skin."

Men don't usually come knocking for me so I was oblivious to his advances. "Oh, Maxwell's English. They all have that..."I responded conversationally. I paused as I realized Chandler is straight and came to see me. How did I not notice that? "Oh, me?"

'"I know this is last minute, but would you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked. Even though you and I had plans, I didn't know if I would have this chance again. For all I knew, he could have been my white knight, but I needed to be the one to change the relationship from business to personal.

"Oh Chandler, I don't know. It's eight thirty on a Saturday night. Yes," I answered throwing the large manilla envelope behind me and took your purse as we exited the mansion. Realizing my mistake, I ran back inside and threw my purse at you. I grabbed mine off the table where the answering machine is. I noticed Niles looking at me. Could I have possibly seen guilt and regret in his pale blue eyes? I left again before I could change my mind.

He took me to the resturaunt on the top floor of a building. The floors were made of a shiny dark wood and the walls and ceiling were a faint shade of blue almost the color of Niles's eyes. Each table had a glass covering over the white cloth. "Have you ever been here?" Chandler asked distracting me from my observation of the room.

"Can't say that I have," I replied trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It was the first date I've been on since Niles, and I was nervous. I opened the menu and scanned each item as I tried not to think about the butler.

The waiter came and asked, "What can I get you to drink?" Of course, Chandler ordered a delicious white wine. I smirked as I watched the waiter leave.

"You have great taste," I commented as I flipped through the pages of the menu. I looked up and smiled at him before returning my attention to the menu.

We had a great first date. We had a pleasant conversation over dinner. He was a complete and utter gentleman. There were no zingers, barbs, pranks, or schemes; however, I missed the battle of the wits. I felt weird without throwing an loving insult. I decided to try not to compare Chandler with Niles. Chandler and I had a lot in common: we both loved Broadway, we were both skilled with business matters, and we came from similiar backgrounds. He drove me home and gave me a kiss goodnight. We agreed to see one another again, and we became that couple you saw at dinner.

I figured Niles wouldn't like him, and I was correct in my assessment; however, I never expected him to confront me on the matter. I was working in the office while Maxwell spent the afternoon at the theatre. I sat in the lush green chair behind Maxwell's desk. As I was going over some paperwork, Niles entered and poured me a cup of coffee, but he didn't leave after he poured the dark brown liquid into the white mug. "Miss Babcock, can we..."

"What do you want, Tidy bowl?" I snapped as a small boyish grin formed on his lips. "I have a lot of work to get done, and I don't need you distracting me."

"Why him?"

"He doesn't clean toilets for a living," I replied glaring at him. He knew me well enough to know that I didn't care about that, and I was just attacking him out of defense. He wasn't the type to give up after one measley insult either. "Why do you care anyways?"

"He doesn't spark any life in you, Babs. I know the blood of the innocent keeps you alive, but he isn't why you would attack somebody," he answered. Through his comparison to me as a vampire, I understood what he was trying to say. Chandler and I didn't have that spark, and he didn't bring out all my traits, good and bad.

"For your information," I retorted, "Leaving me in a malfunctioned wheelchair doesn't either, and it isn't your business who I date anymore."

"Alright fine. But tell me, do you love him," he responded. His voice was firm and calm, and his blue eyes bore into mine. I had to answer him. I looked down at my paperwork as I mentally cursed myself for allowing him to have such power over me.

"We haven't been together that long so no. I don't love him," I answered hesistantly. Niles nodded before leaving the office. I sighed and slumped in the desk.

After that lovely little discussion, I had was compelled to act differently with Chandler. I decided to give my new relationship a chance that my last one never had. Chandler and I were public, and we were quite the catch. I found myself bragging about him to all my friends and especially in front of Niles. I gave him more attention. We spent our free time together. I called him to make sure he was eating right, and I brought him a latte at six thirty every morning. I wasn't in love, but I needed something in my life to work out. Besides, he liked all the attention, but he was going to use that as an excuse to cover up his actions.

_"What he do?" Fran asked. She had met Chandler and remembered him to be a decent guy._

_"The same thing most men in show business do," C.C. replied caustically. She shook her head in disgust as she reflected on her ex boyfriend: the biggest waste of time. _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to Ladybrin, AliceCullenSisters, Liz, LongVodka, and lynnylou31 for the review. We have one chapter after this so I hope this makes you, my lovely readers, very happy. Please read, love, and review.**

I was alright without Niles by my side, but the feeling of incompletion often crept up on me. Although things were going well with Chandler, I couldn't say I loved him because I didn't by any means. I was using him to make Niles regret some of his decisions. Every time I mentioned the man in my life,which was often, the butler would scowl. The closer the Broadway Guild Awards approached, the more bitter he was about my relationship.

The day I got my ticket was no different. I happily swooped in the Sheffield home and noticed the foyer had the distinct aroma of lemon bowl fresh. Instead of being nostalgic over the days he would come to my apartment and that lovely scent lingered on his uniform, I noticed his hostility towards my calling Chandler my boyfriend. Of course, his misery only furthered my antagonizing. "You're just jealous that I have a lover, and you have her," I teased placing the featherduster under his chin and brushing the feathers against the nape of the neck.

Maxwell walked in from the hallway by the stairwell. He was wearing a black cardigan over a grey turteneck, and I instantly thought of an old man. If I was dating Niles, we would talk about his inability to dress himself. "I got your ticket to the Broadway Guild Awards," he said distracting me from my thoughts of my butler-boy.

"I hope there's an extra because I'll need two," I said placing heavy emphasis on the word "two." I strolled happily into the office. I had expected my boyfriend to call while I was at work; however, he did no such thing. I did not allow the lack of phone call to distract me from work, but I knew Niles was expecting to answer one of Chandler's calls and force himself to be polite despite the urge to throw the machinery against a wall.

I saw Chandler less and less throughout the week. He claimed he had a lot of work to get done. I tried calling him more and more to make arrangements for the awards ceremony on Saturday night, but I never recieved an answer. There were days I couldn't reach him on his cell, house, and work phone. For some reason, the lack of communication didn't bother me like it should.

On Thursday, I walked into the Sheffield Mansion. I was wearing a pair of big black sunglasses and a dark red shawl tied around my head. "Oh, look at you," Niles commented while vaccuuming the rug under the table, "You look very sixties."

I turned around as if I was modelling my outfit. "It's a Dolce and Gabana," I responded. At first, I thought Niles was complimenting me on my outfit, but Niles wasn't the type to openly praise anything about me. Unless he was becoming a different person, but I couldn't be sure.

"I was talking about your face," he said in his usual sardonic manner. He handed me a white envelope. "By the way, this came for you." I squinted at the manhandled envelope as I wondered what it contained. I glanced at Niles, solemn despite the zinger, and I wondered how if he felt if something was missing in his life as well.

"What are all the creases in it?" I asked opening the white envelope. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and a key.

"It was stuffed in the mailbox."

"I was talking about your neck," I replied coolly. A small grin,that I hadn't seen in quite some time, formed on his face. It was the first time I had playfully insulted him since we had broken up. The zinger reminded me of when we were together, and I felt as if I found my missing piece. I mindlessly ran the golden key through my fingers before placing it on the table. "Things are heating up with Chandler," I continued trying to sound more excited than I felt. I unfolded the letter and read it aloud, "Dear C.C., you're suffocating me. Here's your key back."

I didn't smother him. None of this made the slightest bit of sense. We didn't spend enough time around one another to suffocate each other. Something else caused him to break up with me, and I was determined to discover what happened. Even though I didn't care about Chandler, I deserved to know the truth.

I realized Niles knew less than I did, but I was not going to drag him into my schemes. The only thing I could do was play up my oblivion. "Oh, you, poor thing. No date for your big award ceremony?" Niles asked as sympathetically as possible; however, he seemed thrilled that Chandler was no longer my romantic interest. In fact, he was downright giddy; thus, giving me some indication that he still liked me. I began telling Niles how good of a girlfriend I was, and I didn't understand how I, Bitch of Broadway, could suffocate anyone with affection. Angrily, I ripped up the letter.

"Oh, you, poor thing. I can't imagine anything more humiliating," Niles said: the irony evident in her tone.

"Oh yeah, how's this: what are you doing Saturday night?" I asked calmly although my heart was violently slamming against my ribcage. The only thing that could break my heart would be Niles saying "no." Somehow, I doubted he would reject me, but he wasn't going to place himself in a posistion that would leave him emotionally vulnerable.

He scoffed and playfully responded,"What makes you think I would be caught dead at an awards ceremony with you?"

"Two hundred-fifty bucks."

Although I was pleased Niles was escorting me to the awards ceremony, I couldn't help wondering what this would mean for us. Would sparks fly when he'd see me in a dress, or would we spend the night in an endless cycle of banter? I told myself that I only needed him as an escort, but that was a lie. I needed him like flowers need the sun.

Work calmed me down because it required my full attention; however, I was shaking when I left the mansion. I needed to confront Chandler. I headed to his apartment right after work. In the taxi, I felt like I needed to turn around. Normally, I wouldn't flat-out ignore my instincts, but the nagging feeling continued even when I reached his apartment complex. "Too late to back down now," I told myself aloud as I exited the taxi. I wrapped my coat tighter around me. I knocked on the door after I reached the top floor. Of course, no one answered, but I heard muffled noises. I placed my hand on the door handle and turned it to the right. I noticed the door was unlocked.

"Oh, what the hell," I muttered opening the door. Chandler was on top of a young blonde woman. The two figures were uncomfortable posistioned on his white leather couch. I smirked shaking my head as everything became very apparent.

"C.C." Chandler gasped as he scrambled to get off the woman.

"Look," I said sweetly to the furiously blushing woman on the couch, "If you're trying to make it into show business, you're sleeping with the wrong man." I turned on my heel and walked away, My head was held high as I guessed how much longer it would be till the young blonde would be at his apartment: ten, fifteen minutes depending on the length of the argument.

Now that Chandler and I were done, I could focus on my date with Niles. I spent Saturday afternoon getting my nails and hair done. My grey sparkly dress managed to accenuate my curves and bring out the blue in my eyes. When I looked in the mirror before I went to pick up Niles, I felt as if I only looked satisfactory instead of perfect. Sure, I looked gorgeous, but I missing something. I took a step back in the mirror to further evaluate my appearence. I figured everything would be perfect as soon as I was on the arm of my tuxedo clad butler.

For once, I was right. Everything was perfect with Niles. He was surprisingly charming and polite like a prince from a fairytale. Everything felt right with his hand on my back and his gaze upon me. Finally, he said, "You look beautiful," I felt my heart soar. As soon as I accepted my award, I felt everything falling into place. I had been escorted by Niles, and I was finally getting the credit I so richly deserved. What else could make that magical night almost dreamlike?

Then, it happened. Niles and I were dancing by the roaring fireplace in the Sheffield's living room. "Our Love is Here to Stay" by Ella Fitzgerald was softly playing in the background. He spun me around causing me to release a short rusty laugh. "Oh, what a night," I said feeling completely comfortable dancing with him, "I don't know how I had the prescence of mind to keep my acceptance speech under thirty seconds."

"You didn't thank anyone," Niles reminded me.

"Oh right."

We shared a laugh as we circled the floor. "Oh Niles, thank you for escorting me," I said sincerely. "You know you're actually quite charming when you're not being a mean, miserable, old man." I hoped he took my words as a compliment instead of a sugar-coated insult. I met his eyes as I contemplated why he brought me to the mansion. I wondered what he was thinking, but I didn't want to know all the frightening thoughts in his mind. All I really knew was I was right where I was supposed to be.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," he replied as we continued to laugh together. "You know, I'm glad this little fling between you and Chandler was over."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he was beneath you," he said. His tone gave away that he had always known Chandler was wrong for me. Maybe, he knew that Chandler wasn't even a good guy. Perhaps, the identity of the man didn't matter to him. As long as the man in my life wasn't Niles, he wasn't right for me.

"Not anymore," I replied with a smirk. I broke away and took a few steps toward the cream colored chair. I pulled out a white check from my small handbag that was on the cushion and leaning against the arm rest. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your check," I said handing him the slip of paper.

He ripped the check into fourths before casually throwing the shreds of paper behind him. "This one's on me," he replied as we continued to dance together. He dipped me and a stupid, ." he said softly, "I read that letter every night."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I wondered why he was telling me this. Maybe, he was more masochistic than I gave him credit for. "Why," I asked as we continued dancing.

"You told me what I did wrong," Niles admitted. "and I've always admired that quality about you. I'm incredibly sorry for everything I did to you, and I promise I'll never do anything like that again," he pleaded. I was still confused. Why was he making this promise to me?

"Niles," I replied firmly, "I'm not returning to be your girlfriend. You know I want more than that."

"I know," he responded pulling out a black velvet box out of his the pocket of his pants, "That's why I'm asking you to marry me." He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a diamond in the center.

_"So what did you say?" squeaked Fran excitedly as she clapped her hands together._

_C.C. pulled out a silver chain that was hidden under her yellow blazer. The chain went through her engagement ring. "Nanny Fine, don't be an idiot. Of course, I said yes."_

_Fran released a high pitched nasally squeal, "So do you have a wedding date?" The brunette noticed C.C. shake her head. "And why not? Reservations need to be made."_

_"I know," C.C. replied, " but we want you and the Sheffields to be there, and you are the only one who knows anything." She got out of the chair and placed the featherduster down on the table. She was going to be brave and show the world she loved Niles. She unhooked the chain and slid off her ring. She slid the silver ring on her finger and smiled at her hand. "I'll see you later, Nanny Fran," she said before leaving the kitchen and Fran wondering what C.C. Babcock had planned._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to AliceCullenSisters, ladybrin, my-hero-mizzy, and LongVodka for reviewing. We are at the end of season 4 episode "Fran's Gotta Have It." This is my last chapter, but since C.C. isn't telling the story, it's going to be in third person. Please read, love, and reviews (those are always appreciated). **

C.C. hadn't noticed the frightened nurses passing her in the hall or the screams of newborn babies. Telling Nanny Fine every aspect of her relationship with Niles had given the blonde socialite a chance to evaluate her relationship. She was engaged to the butler, and the only person who knew was a loud mouth brunette with her own set of her emotional issues. C.C. wasn't going to allow her future marriage to fall apart because of secrecy even if it caused mass pandemonium.

When she reached Nile's room, she smiled and noticed the door was open. "This is where we got together," she said to herself with a soft smile. She gripped the bouquet of purple flowers tighter and took a deep breath. She desperately hoped Niles was awake. She couldn't stand seeing him laying in that hospital bed. Those closed eyes and dyed black hair made him look misleadingly innocent, and she couldn't stand it.

She gathered her courage and entered the hospital room. Her prescence instantly caught Nile's attention. Her light purple sweater and black pants almost seemed calming in comparison to the beige and blue surroundings. His eyes were wide and flickering with life. He heard C.C. say sweetly and gently, "Niles, I'm so glad you're awake." She crept up to his bed and sat down in the wooden chair by his bedside after she placed a white paper bag on the floor. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I would like another pillow," Niles replied pointing the over to the other bed. The butler smiled at his fiancee. As glad as he was that the blonde was the first woman he saw, he had woken up to Fran's nasally "Oh, Mr. Sheffield." Things could get terribly awkward if Fran and Mr. Sheffield pulled on the beige curtain, and saw C.C. being overly affectionate. He could make their prescence known while he could get away with it.

"Of course," she replied. She slid out of the chair and pushed back the curtain. When she saw Maxwell on top of a half naked Fran, she released a howl of rage. She snatched a pillow from under Fran's head and repeatedly smacked the couple with the pillow in the beige pillowcase.

"C.C., what are you doing?" Maxwell bellowed as he sat up and started buttoning his shirt as he noticed the anger in C.C.'s deep blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" she snapped. "Why the hell are you two getting it on _his _hospital room?" She threw the pillow onto Niles's bed. She didn't notice Niles thoroughly her. He didn't expect her to be so protective over him. Furthermore, the last time he saw her fight with her fellow producer was before she quit. Obviously, something in her had changed.

Now fully dressed, Fran said bashfully, "Mr. Sheffield, I don't think you should..." She sat down in the wooden chair beside Niles's hospital bed and nervously ate a peice of fudge on Niles's bedside table.

"No, I got this," Maxwell replied confidently. "Why do you care? You and Niles hate one another?"

A devious smirk formed on C.C.'s lips. Her deep blue eyes glistening as she placed her hands on her hips. Fran noticed the different expressions amongst the three other adults in the room. Niles was in shock. C.C. seemed to be annoyed and amused simultaneously, and Maxwell had instantly become frightened by C.C.'s smirk."I care because Niles is my fiancee, and I am extremely annoyed that you can't show him enough damn respect when he's laying in a hospital bed," C.C. said almost feircely. She placed her hands in front of his face, and Maxwell noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

"You are wearing the ring on your finger," Niles said with a large boyish grin. He sat up as C.C. moved over and sat on the edge of his bed. He took her hand and gently ran his thumb over her palm.

"Of course, I am," she responded gently as she ran her other hand through his dyed black hair. "I love you, and we are getting married. We might as well act like a couple." She pressed her lips to his forehead.

"As long as we don't become one of those horrendously boring couples," Niles teased although they both knew they could never be boring. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the two forgot about the other two adults in the room. "So what brought this on?" he asked.

"I told a certain Nanny about everything," she replied with a warm smile as she glanced at Fran. "I think she'd make a good bridesmaid."

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride," muttered Fran glaring at Maxwell Sheffield.

Maxwell cleared is throat. "Not that I'm not happy for the two of you," he said calmly, "but I've always thought you two hated one another. How are you two engaged, exactly?"

C.C. and Niles looked at one another fondly as they remembered first meeting one another and getting together in an empty hospital room. Niles remembered when C.C. had long brown hair and glasses, and she remembered how he teased her the very first day he met her. "It's a long story," Niles answered. The butler's eyes never met the socialite. Fran and Maxwell watched the couple both endeared by the couple, but Maxwell was very confused.


End file.
